Malicia
by Izumi xdd
Summary: Konan es una joven estudiante , mantiene una relación con Hidan .Pero todo cambia cuando aya una carta en su casillero. ¿Hidan es lo que aparenta?¿Cuales son las intenciones de Kazuku? ¿Quien es el cuervo?¿Itachi que tiene que ver en esta historia? Averiguenlo:) Categoria M por futuros lemmons*.*
1. Chapter 1

**Mi tercer fic *-* & mi segundo Itakonan tegno tantas ideas que me comprometo a llenar el fanfiction de Itakonans *-* adoro esa pareja me pregunto porque Kishimoto no los unió T_T. En fin el titulo de este fic es MALICIA , la trama es un universo alternativo no tiene que ver con la historia original ;) espero que les guste :P:P**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Masaki Kishimoto sama (Konan e Itachi tendrían un bebe si fueran míos :C)**

**.**

**,**

**,**

**,**

_**Malicia….**_

**Capitulo 1: Tengo un admirador**

Konan abrió su casillero, asombrada por aquel sobre en ella,

-¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta

-A juzgar por el corazón .Es una carta de amor –Respondió Mei, su amiga

-¿Una carta? .Sera de Hidan

-No pensé que Hidan tenía esos detalles contigo.-Comento con una sonrisa la chica de larga cabellera.

-No , creo que no es de el-Responde Konan guardándola en su casillero nuevamente.

Konan era una chica de apenas 17 años, cursaba el 3 ciclo en la Universidad Konoha ,era muy divertida. La menor de su familia tenía el duro pesar de cuidar a su hermano mayor Nagato, quien padecía una enfermedad terminal, sus padres trabajan muy duro para atender a Nagato & su otro hermano Yahiko fue asesinado hace 2 años. A pesar de todo llegaba una vida feliz, tenia una relación con uno de los chicos mas guapos & populares de su aula , su nombre era Hidan. Konan estaba perdidamente enamorada de el.

Luego de entrar al aula con su amiga Mei Terumi .El profesor aun no llegaba, en el aula se podía observar algunos alumnos estudiando, otros conversaban muy amenamente. La chica de los ojos ámbares buscaba su novia por el aula con la mirada pero al no encontrarlo , bajo la mirada dirigiéndose a su sitio junto a un chico de cabellera negra & larga que estaba amarrada.

-Buenos días Itachi –Saluda Konan acomodándose

-Buenos días…. –Responde sin interés el joven de ojos oscuros como la noche-¿Cómo esta Nagato?

-Esta mejor, deberías ir a verlo .Es tu amigo, le alegrara verte –Respondió Konan con una cálida sonrisa

-Tratare de hacerme un tiempo…-Dice Itachi observando a través de las ventanas las nubes

Itachi era el hijo mayor de la familia Uchiha era muy serio & no hablaba mucho con el resto, se limitaba a sus amigos .Conoció a Nagato & a Konan cuando se unió a Akatsuki la banda de Rock de Yahiko en sus días con los vivos. El tocaba muy bien el bajo pero lo dejo luego del incidente del hermano mayor de Konan.

-¡Konan! –exclamo fuertemente Mei, acercándose al sitio de la susodicha –Lee la carta, me da curiosidad saber de quien es-Agrego sonriendo

-Es cierto-Dijo Konan buscando el sobre entre sus cosas. Inmediatamente Itachi se levanto & salió del aula. Pero se topo con la persona que menos esperaba.

-Ten cuidado Uchiha!-Grito Hidan asiéndolo a un lado. Itachi lo ignoro & siguió con su camino .

-Eres un cobarde Uchiha –Agrega Kakuzu quien iba junto a Hidan .Itachi responde con un ademan con la mano mientras se marchaba

-Si no fuera por Konan, hace mucho hubiera puesto en su lugar al Uchiha-Amenazo Hidan histérico busco a su novia con la mirada.

En ese instante Konan, nota la mirada furiosa de Hidan sospechando que nuevamente buscaba pelea a Itachi, guardo la carta sospechando que la rompería.

-¿Otra vez te estas sentando con ese tipo?-Reprocho

-Es el sitio que se me asigno, no puedo hacer nada-Respondió con una sonrisa cachacienta –Eres muy celoso tonto –agrego acariciándole el rostro

-No te quiero cerca de ese tipo-Ordeno tajante yéndose con Kakuzu..

Hidan era conocido como el busca pleitos de la universidad sin contar que era un delincuente juvenil, Junto con Kazuku abusaban de los mas débiles, cosa que Konan no sabia sin embargo ella veía a Hidan como un santo. Este dúo emblemático también tenia la orbe de su zapato, tanto como Itachi & como Kisame no se dejaban intimidar por ellos.

-No sé que les vez a ese retrasado –Dijo Mei una vez que se marcho el dúo de malandrines

-No le digas así, detrás de esa mascara malvada hay una persona muy linda –Respondió Konan

-Si debe ser-Dijo la chica de la larga cabellera castaña rojiza-"Esta ciega amiga mía"

Luego de salir de clases Konan fue de la mano con su novio a su casa, sin darse cuenta que era seguida por alguien continuo.

-oye…-Dijo Konan deteniéndose -¿Qué tienes contra Itachi?-Pregunto

-me dado cuenta que ese tipo te mira demasiado –Respondió Hidan sin dejar de abrazarla

-Estas celoso –Dijo sonriendo

-Eres mía & de nadie mas –Respondió Hidan besándola –"Eres de mi propiedad"

-¡Konan! –Grito Nagato desde su ventana –Entra rápido –ordeno

Konan se despidió de Hidan con otro beso & entro a su cada, mientras que Hidan se marchaba noto a alguien en los al redores.

-¿Quién anda ahi?-Grito, al no obtener respuesta lanzo una fuerte amenaza-Quién demonios seas. Te matare si te acerca a mi propiedad ¡!

-Jaja,-Se escucho una risa –Parece que perdiste el poco cerebro que te quedaba…

-Uchiha…-Dijo Hidan observando los ojos oscuros del Uchiha acercarse.-Si sigues colmando mi paciencia, te matare –Amenazo

-Que miedo-Dijo irónico Itachi mientras se marchaba.

Mientras tanto en la casa de Konan, ella se encontraba con su hermano Nagato leyendo la carta que encontró en su casillero esa mañana.

-¿Qué tal?-Pregunto Nagato al verla muy sorprendida.

-Es hermosa….-Dijo suavemente sonrojada –Es muy tierna & linda, me pregunto quien abra sido

-¿Cuál es la firma?-Pregunto nuevamente Nagato

-La firma dice…"Cuervo"-Respondió Konan asombrada-Quien sea, es una persona muy linda

-Tienes un admirador

-Si ,tengo un admirador –Respondió Konan con una sonrisa muy sonrojada por la belleza de aquella carta

-"Sabia que mi hermana te gustaba cuervo"-pensó Nagato sonriendo también

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno que tal? Espero que les haya gustado, el FIC ES ITAKONAN ¡! Es temporal lo de hidan como sospecharan**

**EL Fic es categoría M por futuros lemmons pero apenas empezamos un poco de paciencia .**

**En el próximo capitulo….**

**¿Quién es el cuervo?**

**.**

**.**

**Si les gusto déjenme un Review**


	2. Chapter 2

_**El 2do Capitulo de mi nuevo fic ,espero que les guste ;);)**_

_**Naruto es propiedad de Masaki Kishimoto –Sama (Ojala fueran mios pero no u.u)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 2 : el verdadero Hidan**_

-Aun no sé que le ves a ese tipo –Dijo Nagato observando la emoción de Konan con aquella carta

-No lo juzgues sin conocerlo .Realmente es muy bueno –Respondió

-Solo me preocupo por ti , eres mi hermanita después de todo

Konan sonrió saliendo de la habitación de Nagato , mientras que este no confiaba para nada en aquel novio que había conseguido su hermana .

A la mañana siguiente en la universidad, Itachi se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras escribía solo en el aula, ya que el resto se encontraban en la cafetería por el pronto entro al aula un chico alto, de cabellera azulada, con un aspecto a un tiburón & una espada de madera en la espalda.

-Itachi….

-Kisame… ¿Cómo te va?- Pregunto casual

-Jaja , muy bien & ¿a ti?

-No me quejo- Dijo al notar que se sentaba a su lado, guardo inmediatamente lo que escribía.

-¿Aun estas enamorado de la hermana de Pain?-Pregunto

-No es asunto tuyo –Respondió fríamente el Uchiha

-Pero si es asunto mio ese par –Dijo refiriéndose al novio de Konan & su fiel amigo.-Los 2 podríamos ponerlos en su lugar

-No me interesa , lo que sucedió en la época de Akatsuki ya esta pasado "Shark"

-Cuervo, tu y yo sabemos que ellos tienen la culpa de lo que le sucedió a Pain!-Dijo exaltado Kisame- ¡No podemos dejarlo así!

-Es pasado Kisame , supéralo –Respondió levantándose ,salió del aula dejando solo a Shark

Itachi sale del aula recordando con melancolías los tiempo de Akatsuki, era como un sueño hecho realdad para los jóvenes en aquel tiempo & en esa banda también conoció a quien seria su musa en las canciones que escribía .Poemas, cartas que ninguna se dignaba a entregar .

Akatsuki era una banda de Rock formada por Yahiko, el hermano mayor de Konan & Nagato. Bajo el sobre nombre de Pain era la primera guitarra & voz de la banda , Kisame bajo el nombre de Shark era el batero de la banda ,Nagato cuando aun estaba completamente sano bajo el nombre de Ridoku era la 2da guitarra & finalmente Itachi bajo el nombre de Cuervo era el bajista & compositor de la banda. Para ser una banda de adolecentes de 15 a 18 años llegaron a tener 4 concierto antes del penoso incidente de Yahiko, luego de esto dicha banda se disolvió. Cada uno siguió con su vida .Konan era la mayor fan de esta banda ,luego de su disolución debido a aquel horrible incidente empezó a odiar todo lo que tuviera que ver con la música .Pues la culpaba, por que nunca entendió la pasión de su hermano por ella .

Itachi continúo su camino aburrido, topándose con aquella chica de ámbares ojos, quien sonreía regresando al aula.

- Hola Itachi-Saludo muy amablemente –Ya termino el receso, no creo que te vendan nada en la cafetería.

-Que lastima, bueno regresemos al aula

-Espera-pidió buscando algo en su bolso-Ten, espero que te guste lo hice yo –Dijo dándole un sándwich que tenia en su bolso

-Gracias –Respondió tomando el sándwich

-Espero que te guste yo lo hice

Itachi iba morder el sándwich pero noto a un tipejo abrazar a Konan por la espalda ,este lo ignoro dispuesto a marcharse…

-Es mía-lo escucho decir Itachi mientras se iba –¡Konan me ama!

Luego de que el Uchiha se marchara, Konan reprocho a Hidan es actitud tan arrogante.

-Ya te dije que no me gusta como te ve ese tipo –se defendió

-Me gusta cuando estas celoso- Respondió Konan

-Por cierto , este sábado en la noche es nuestro aniversario –Dijo Hidan con una sonrisa –Me gustaría que vengas a mi apartamento para ver algunas películas

-¿Solo los 2?-Pregunto

-Claro es nuestro aniversario no es así -Respondió

-Es que…es que..-Tartamudeo Konan sospechando que planeaba

-Tranquila no pasara nada –Dijo muy confiado –Yo te respetare…

Konan acepto confiando en su novio, luego regresaron al aula para continuar con las clases

(…)

Itachi se había quedado en la universidad por unos asuntos personales , luego de eso sale pero se queda observando a Hidan & a Kakuzu con unas chicas en el gimnasio.

-"Esas son…Ino & Tenten de la escuela de mi hermano ¿Qué hacen con ellos?"-Pensaba Itachi observando.

Ino & Tenten eran chicas de apenas quince años , cursaban el quinto año de secundaria , Itachi las reconoció ya que eran amigas de Sakura ,la novia de su hermano mejor Sasuke .Un par de veces estuvieron en su casa haciendo trabajos con su hermano .

-Vaya basura que eres Hidan –Dijo a si mismo al verlo besar a Ino & tocarle el trasero a Tenten.

Luego de ver aquel nauseabundo espectáculo , las chicas se fueron .Hidan & Kakuzu regresaba dentro de la universidad ,Itachi se esconde notando se que acercaban.

-Hidan,¿Por qué siempre te quedas con las chicas?-Pregunto Kakuzu fastidiado

-Jaja, creo que tu no les gustas –Respondió Hidan

-Con un demonio quiero una chica ¡! –Grito

-Jaja , ¿tanto quieres una? De verdad que estas necesitado –Bromeo

-Siempre te cuestas con todas las chicas

-Te prestare a mi novia, ven este sábado a mi casa –Dijo Hidan con una sonrisa malévola

-De verdad…Gracias –Dijo Kakuzu entrando al edificio con su amigo

Luego de que ellos se marcharon Itachi salió & va de regreso a su casa.

-"El verdadero Hidan es una completa mierda"-Pensaba mientras iba de regreso a su casa –"¿Qué debería hacer?".

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno eso es todo si les gusto déjenme un Review :)**_

_**En el próximo Capitulo :**_

_**¿Qué pasara con Konan cuando este sola con Hidan & Kakuzu en su apartamentp?**_

_**¿Qué hará Itachi con lo que sabe?**_

_**¿A que se refiere Kisame con que "Ellos tiene que ver con lo que paso con Pain"?**_

_**Próximo capitulo : Lime ,Tal vez lemmon**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!,bueno lamento haberme demorado tanto en actualizar normalmente lo hacía semanalmente pero debió a problemas con mi fiesta de graduación ya que recién el martes termine el colegio no había tenido tiempo ni de actualizar ninguno de mis 3 fics.**

**Bueno les había prometido actualizar "La enfermera del Uchiha "en 3 días pero por esos problemas no pude, en fin este 2 subiré el ultimo capitulo, será un especial de navidad que dará fin a ese fics. Me emociona un poco ese fue mi primer fic & lo terminare este 24 de Diciembre espero les guste (:.**

**En cuanto a Fic que tengo de Bleach "Educación Sexual" , me temo que demorare un poco en actualizarlo. Pero esta semana debo hacerlo.**

**Finalmente este Fic que es mi tercer fic "Malicia" lo actualizare hoy con este aviso.**

**PD: Después de la última actualización que será el 24 de Diciembre no actualizare hasta el otro año, ya que tengo que ver mis papeles de la escuela & aparte por fiestas.**

**Bueno ya sin nada mas que decir ,Lamento mucho la demora pero aquí les dejo el capítulo 3 de este Itakonan .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Capítulo 3:Esa mirada oscura**_

""-Itachi,,,-Dijo Konan con un tímida voz observándolo con una túnica negra con nubes rojas -¿Qué haces vestido así?.El joven volteo con una mirada oscura que poco a poco tomaba un color sangre con una espiral negra en el medio.

-Me temes…..-Lo escucho decir

De pronto esta chica se observó a si misma con una túnica idéntica. Aun confundida noto que su cuerpo se dispersaba en varias hojas de papel contra Itachi.

-Hidan & Kakusu aún no han regresado-Vio decir a su hermano fallecido con varios tubos metálicos por su cuerpo & unos oscos en espirales continuas de color morado. El parecía no verla ya que estaba dispersa.

-Ese par son de lo peor –Dijo Itachi mientras Kisame entraba a la habitación.

-Itachi, Kisame..-Dijo Yahiko mientras Konan derraba unas lágrimas al escucharlo…

Le dolía mucho ver a su difunto hermano hablar de su novio de esa manera aun que no podía escucharlo por alguna razón, sabía que era grave.

-En caso algo llegara a pasarle….-Comento mientras una luz lo iluminaba, el líder de Akatsuki sonrió-Quiero que los hagan pagar de inmediato….

La luz se hizo más intensa cegando a la chica de papel por completo. Una suave voz escucho…

-Yo lo la protegeré…-Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al escuchar"

Parpadeo unas tres veces antes de levantarse ,Konan se encontraba algo confundida por aquel extraño sueño, se dio un estirón & se levantó por completo diciéndose al baño. Se lavó la cara para deshacerse de la flojera de empezar el día .De pronto las imágenes de su hermano moviendo los labios como queriéndole decir algo aparecieron en su mente.

-Yahiko…-Recordó con melancolía –"¿Qué tratas de decirme hermano?"

**(…)**

Una vez ya en la universidad Itachi se encontraba meditando lo que había escuchado el día anterior. Hidan era un patán en eso no había duda & Kakuzu era mucho peor. Sin embargo a que se referían Itachi & Kisame con que ellos tenían que ver.

-"Te prestare a mi novia, ven este sábado a mi casa" –Recordó esas palabras en su mente –Que fastidio-Comento hacia si mismo recostándose en la carpeta.

-Buenos días Itachi-Escucho esa hermosa voz que lo inspiraba a escribir canciones, poemas & muchas cosas más. –No dormiste bien anoche-Comento al verlo bostezar

-Buenos días….

-Te ves más raro de lo normal-Dijo divertida sentándose junto a el-Sabes Itachi hoy tuve un sueño extraño

-¿Qué soñaste? –Pregunto sonando desinteresado

-Con mi hermano….-Respondió apenada- Se qué te molesta hablar sobre eso pero….¿Que paso?

-No quiero hablar sobre eso-Dijo Itachi

-Pero…. ¿Qué escondes?¿Por qué Kisame & tu no le dan cara a Nagato?-Empezó a interrogar –Tengo derecho a saber!-Grito mientras toda la clase volteaba a observarlos.

-Que no te engañen tus ojos….-Respondio marchándose fastidiado.-

¿A dónde va?- Pregunto el profesor Hiruzen

-Enfermería…

Un ambiente tenso se sentido durante la clase . Konan no dejaba de pensar en ese sueño & en que escondías los antiguos Akatsuki

-A que se refería…-Se dijo a si misma recordando –"Que no te engañen tus ojos"-Recordó.

Luego de un rato sonó el timbre del receso ,Konan aun se encontraba angustia por lo ocurrido con Itachi.

-Oye!-Escucho a su amiga Mei -¿Cómo estas?¿Ya sabes quién es tu admirador ?

-No le había tomado importancia –Respondió recuperando su sonrisa

-Que lastimas….-Dijo escondiendo algo-Encontré esto en mi carpeta –Agrego mostrándole un sobre con su nombre.

-¿Es de el?-Pregunto arrebatándole la carta , sin perder tiempo la abrió esperando a encontrar algo tan bello como la última vez ,pero termino decepcionada al leer.

"TEN CUIDADO CON ESE NOVIO"

Se quedó muda por un instante. ¿Ten cuidado con ese novio? ¿A que se refería?.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto su amiga al verla con una cara petrificada.

-Nada , olvídalo- Respondió guardando el sobre en su mochila ,fue ala cafetería junto a su amiga.

Ambas salen del aula rumbo a la cafetería. Pero antes de llegar Konan ve a Itachi & Kisame conversar ,esta jala a Mei & se esconden.

**(…)**

-¿Por qué no le dices lo que escuchaste?-Cuestiono Kisame

-No me creería, hoy me pregunto por Pain –Respondió Itachi recostándose sobre la pared

-Deberías ser más directo con lo que sientes cuervo…-Increpo Kisame –Ese tipo Hidan es de lo peor!

-Me consta –Respondió Itachi- Pero no escaves en el pasado Shard

-Estas escapando del pasado!-grito Kisame

-Lo que hagan Hidan & Kakuzu ya no es nuestro problema!-Respondió el Uchiha –Yahiko está muerto & nada lo levantara!

-No prometiste proteger….-Kisame no completo lo que diría observando algo nervioso detrás del Uchiha

-No puedo creerlo….-Se escuchó la voz de Konan- Itachi yo pensé que tu eres diferente..¿Como te atreves a hablar así de Hidan & Yahiko?- Grito –No eres nadie para hablar asi de mi hermano.

-Konan no es eso…-Comento Kisame al notar la expresión de seria de Itachi.

-Callate!- Grito –Que decepción contigo Itachi

-Eres la persona menos indicada para hablar de Yahiko –Respondio.

-Era mi hermano…

-Nunca lo conociste como Yo o Kisame- se defendió- Nunca sabrás que fue lo que paso mientras sigas vendada

-Deja de mandarme esas tontas cartas- Dijo marchándose jalando a Mei –No te quiero ver en lo que me queda de vida.

Una vez que se fueron Konan & Mei .Kisame se disculpó con Itachi aun que ya estaba demás el Uchiha no movería ni un dedo para ayudarla.

Esa noche Konan no pudo dormir pensando en la manera de cómo le hablo a Itachi , mientras que este aun dudaba de la promesa hacia Yahiko. Una vez que el sol salió el día transcurrió con normalidad era Sábado ese día no tenían universidad . Konan se levanto a atender a Nagato.

-¿Qué paso?-¨Pregunto al notar a su hermana algo extraña

-¿Qué paso en Akatsuki?-pregunto ella observando severamente a su hermano.-¿Tu sabias que Itachi me mando esa carta?

-Lo que paso en ese tiempo se quedo hay ….-Respondió Nagato apenado

-Lo mismo respondió el- Dijo marchándose de la habitacion.

-"No queríamos que te afectara esto, la verdad sobre Yahiko es una dura pena que cargamos.."

**(…)**

El día había transcurrido demasiado rápido, rápidamente cayo la nohce & en la casa de los Uchiha, Mikoto & Fugaku los padres de Itachi & Sasuke habían salido en un viaje de negocios ,Itachi estaba en su cuarto observando el reloj mientras que Sasuke estaba en la sala.

-10 pm –Dijo observando el reloj molesto. Se levantó tomando su celular. Lo medito unos segundos antes de marcar –Alo Kisame

Mientras tanto en la sala de los Uchiha…

-Sasuke aquí no ¡!-Dijo una peli rosada tratando de escaparse de las traviesas manos del joven.-Tu hermano nos puede ver

-Tranquila Itachi debe estar dormido- Respondió Uchiha besándola apasionadamente mientras deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo.

-Sasuke saldré no me esperes despierto….-Comento Itachi bajando de su cuarto.

-Kyaaaaaa!- Grito Sakura botando a Sasuke –Buenas Noches Itachi-dijo con una bochornosa sonrisa

-Hola Sakura, este….-Dijo incomodo al ver la cara de odio de su hermano-No me den sobrinos antes de tiempo.

-Es-Este no no no es lo que piensa –Grito Sakura sonrojada.

-No te ibas…. -Agrego Sasuke fastidiado

-Nos vemos –se despidió Itachi cerrando la puerta ,se coloca una capucha negra mientras que Sasuke se lanzaba contra Sakura nuevamente.

**(…)**

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Hidan, acaba de llegar Konan para ver unas películas por su aniversario.

-Hola –Dijo Hidan dándole un beso.

-Hola –Respondió Konan yendo rumbo al sofá, observo el gran televisor LCD que tenia su novio en su fue por unas bebidas mientras Konan se sacaba la chompa ya que hacía calor quedándose con el bivirí negro que llevaba .

-Muy bien- Dijo Hidan regresando con las bebidas en copas. Le entrego una espumante a Konan mientras que el se quedaba con otra.

-Hidan yo no bebo –Respondió dudosa

-Tranquila es gaseosa nada más…-Dijo con una sonrisa alzando la copa-Por nosotros!-Brindo chochando su copa con la de ella.

-Salud-Respondió con una sonrisa bebiendo junto a él.

Hidan se levantó para poner las películas mientras Konan lo espera se sentía algo cansada .Hidan apago la luz mientras le daba clic en "PLAY" .De pronto unas chicas desnudas aparecieron en el televisor, era una película porno. En ese instante suena el timbre del departamento.

-¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunto Konan levantándose, de nuevo cayo al sofá algo mareada –"La bebida ¿Qué tenía esa bebida?"

Hidan abre la puerta ,en ese instante entra Kakuzu con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-Tranquila amor nos vamos a divertir –Dice Hidan cerrando al puerta, mientras Kakuzu se acercaba a ella que apenas podía moverse.

-por qué…-Dijo soltando uan lagrimas meintras Kakuzu se quitaba el polo.

-Ya vuelvo no se diviertan mucho sin mi.. –Dice Hidan saliendo del departamento.

Hidan sale del departamento rumbo a la tienda mas cercada, compra algunos preservativos & mas trago, los paga & sale de la tienda pero le impiden el paso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-Pregunto al ser detenido por una espada de madera.-Hoshigaki hazte a un lado.

-Me temo que no ….

-Oh debería llamarte Shard- Dijo irónico

Mientras tanto en el departamento de Hidan, Konan estaba recostada en el sofá.

-Tienes uan piel muy suave-Comenta Kakusu tocándole los senos & el resto del pecho.

-"Alguien salveme"-Penso mientras era tocada por Kakuzu.

-Hidan demora mucho, no creo que resista –Dijo sacándose el pantalón, empeiza desabrochar el de Konan.

Luego de sacarle el pantalón .empieza tocar sus blancas & delicadas piernas, las empieza a lamer mentiras que Konan no puede evitar lagrimear del asco que sentía.K akuzu empieza tocar sus bragas blancas con encajes empieza a sobarle l a intimidad.

-Esto te vas gustas-Dijo deslizando sus bragas mientras que esta cerraba los ojos fuertemente.

Repetidamente Konan dejo de sentir el peso de Kakuzu encima de el, empezó a escuchar que las cosas se caían como si estuvieran golpeando a alguien.

-"Que sucede"-Se pregunta aun inmovilizada –"Que haces aquí hijo de puta"-Escucha la voz de Kakuzu-"Te voy a matar, te voy a matar."-tratando de abrir lo ojos suavemente, observa a Kakuzu desnudo en el suelo inconsciente .Los cierra nuevamente debido a la droga que había paralizado su cuerpo la estaba dejando inconsciente.

-Esos ojos negros…-Dice observando unos ojos oscuros como la noche observarla, parecen preocupados sin embargo ella no puede escucharlo, solo sonríe moviendo lentamente sus labios-Gracias…-Escucha su voz mentiras queda completamente inconsciente .-Cuiden a Konan & Nagato….-la voz de Yahiko suena entre las tinieblas de su sueño.-"Eso fue lo que dijo en ese sueño"-piensa mientras siente unos brazo cargándola.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bueno espero que les guste ¡! Nos vemos el sábado que me toca actualizar el Ishinemu (: & la enfermera del Uchiha el 24**_

_**Si les gusto el capitulo déjeme un Review , trate que el capitulo sea grande ojala lo sea u.u Word me engaña.**_

_**En el próximo capitulo….**_

_**¿Quién salvo a Konan? Creo que es obvio ¿no? Jaja**_

_**¿Qué paso con Yahiko?**_

_**¿Qué harán en represalias Hidan & Kakuzu ?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Buenos antes de comenzar me disculpo por la demora pero ahora actualizare más seguido. Un capitulo o 2 por semana igual en mis otros fics, bueno solo uno ya que "LA ENFERMERA DEL UCHIHA" llega a su fin esta semana. Tambien eh pensado en otro fic un SASUHINA 3 me gusta mucho esa pareja :)**_

_**Antes de empezar Naruto & sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto , si el creador asesino de Neji xd**_

_**La canción "MAL EJEMPLO" no me pertenece, es propiedad de una banda local de mi país "DIASEPUNK". Por cierto es la primera vez que escribo con una canción espero que les guste: D**_

_**Un dato mas la canción es de rock & cuando lo lean el fic imaginen que ellos lo cantan de la misma manera**_

_** watch?v=085ztAzOhUQ.**_

_**esa es la cancion(Coloquen primero .com y lo que sale arriba por alguna razon corta el enlace en el slash)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capítulo 4 : Akatsuki**_

Nagato sintió cierta frustración al observar a su hermana echada en su cama semidesnuda ,se sentía tan impotente, sentía tanto rencor. Tan solo con una triste sonrisa…

-Gracias Itachi

El joven Uchiha ignoro el agradecimiento de su amigo ,dio una vuelta y prosiguió a marcharse ,aquella noche que pudo ser una desgracia se salvó pero un ambiente tenso & melancólico se sintió.

Itachi mientras regresaba a su casa en la profunda oscuridad de noche no pudo evitar recordar aquellos tiempos de Akatsuki.

-Díganme acaso no es una excelente idea –Dijo Yahiko

-Paso –Respondió Kisame con una expresión seria

-No es de mi interés –Respondió Itachi con la misma expresión

-La verdad no –Respondió finalmente Nagato

-Vamos ¡! No seas aburrido –Insistió Yahiko –Imagínenselo nosotros 4 en un escenario ,chicas gritando nuestros nombres , muchedumbres cantando nuestras canciones

-No me interesa –Dijo Itachi

-Sería una responsabilidad –Agrego Kisame –Sinceramente yo soy un irresponsable

- Jaja, yo acepto –Dijo Nagato –No te dejare solo en este proyecto

-Vamos chicos –Insistió Yahiko sin darse por vencido –Imagínense alas fans!

-¿Serian chicas lindas?-Pregunto Kisame

-Como no tienes ideas –Respondió Yahiko –Ellas nos acosarían & nos darían lo que fuera por tenernos cercas

-¿Lo que sea?-Pregunto Kisame con una sonrisa en su rostro. Yahiko asintió finalmente convenciendo a embargo…

-No-Dijo Itachi aún no convencido de la extravagante idea

En ese instante una voz femenina se escucho…..

-¿Harán una banda?-Pregunto la hermana menor de Yahiko & Nagato

-Aun no lo sabemos –Respondió Nagato

-Me gustaría mucho-Dijo Konan con uan pequeña sonrisa- Quiero ser la primera en escuchar su primera canción

-Lo siento Konan pero Itachi…-Respondía Yahiko hasta que de pronto.

-Acepto…

En una pequeña conversación entre amigos dio lugar a un proyecto que daría frutos mas rápido de lo que esperaban los jóvenes de aquel entonces.

-¿Itachi te gusta mi hermana? –Pregunto Pain el dia del primer ensayo que tendrían en su garaje

-No, ¿Por qué lo dices?-Pregunto el Uchiha

-Jaja, te descubrieron mi buen amigo –Dijo Shard soltando varias carcajadas

-Jaja, cuídala bien –Dijo Pain al notarlo sonrojado –Por cierto le gustó mucho la primera canción que escribiste.

Konan estaba la parte externa del garaje junto a sus amigas mientras, los Akatsuki terminaban los preparativos . Una vez listos…

-Hermanita , estas la escribieron pensando en ti –Bromeo Pain observando al cuervo fruncir el ceño .

(…)

Empezaron a sonar las percusiones seguidas de las guitarras….

-No hay más brillo en tus ojos, ni historias de princesas, dulces, héroes y robots. No hay más castillos de arena frente al mar, en su lugar hay cervezas puestas a helar. Y en el patio donde tú y yo solíamos correr, no hay nadie corriendo ya? –Se escuchó la voz Yahiko cantar junto a la del Uchiha

Pasados unos minutos se fueron acumulando las personas mientras continuaban cantando dicha canción.

-Donde alguna vez tú y yo, creímos que nada nunca iba a cambiar. …-De pronto Yahiko callo dejando el solo a Itachi quien era observado por Konan

-No sé cómo es que terminamos así: siendo el mal ejemplo del que alguna vez nos quisieron alejar. Soy libre, justo y feliz y estoy bien así. Nunca pensé perderme en esta sociedad. Puedo mezclarme, pero no pienso cambiar…..

Nuevamente retomaron los dos el canto , las personas empezaban a tararear la canción mientras ellos continuaban tocándola, el pequeño grupo de 7 personas que escuchaba inicialmente desapareció, ya habían rodeado el garaje

-Dime por qué ahora tanto miedo a jugar. ¿Es madurar, avergonzarse de la inocencia?  
De aquél parque donde tú y yo solíamos correr, donde no hay nadie corriendo ya.

La música se debutó en un pequeño instante mientras que Yahiko cogía el micrófono con sus manos observando fijamente al resto, las percusiones iniciaron mientras los 4 Akatsuki terminaban la canción.

-Goma entre los dedos. Miel de caramelo. Crayolas y plastelina, un beso,  
un juguete, una flor y una carta especial…

-SER FELIZ PUEDE SER…. UN MAL EJEMPLO!

Varios aplausos entre gritos se escucharon terminaba la canción .El éxito se avecinada mientras una chica se sentía orgullosa por sus hermanos…

-mal ejemplo…. Ser feliz puede ser un plan ejemplo-se repitió Konan mientras escuchaba como la cantaran nuevamente a pedido del ese tiempo todo era perfecto.

Itachi continúo caminando melancólico de aquellos tiempos….

-¿Por qué tan solo?-Se escuchó una voz

-¿Hidan?-Pregunto Itachi al reconcoer su voz

-No podías quedarte tranquilo no?, entiéndelo ella es mía –Dijo el joven muy molesto

-No-Respondió Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa- Después de hoy nunca más lo será.

-Me las vas pagar Uchiha- Escucho otra voz en es ese instante , voltio encontrándose con Kakuzu

-"Esto será un problema"- pensó mientras ellos se acercaban a el.

A la mañana siguiente…

-No,no ,no por favor! –Se escuchó un grito

-Tranquila, solo fue un suelo –Dijo Nagato ante la pesadilla de su hermana

-¿Nagato?¿Que paso? Yo estaba en….

-Itachi te trajo-Respondió Nagato mientras abrazaba a su hermana

En ese instante el celular de Nagato sonó….

-Alo?—Contesto-¿Que?-Grito ante lo que escuchaba- ¿Como? ¿Kisame estas con el?

Konan sospecho que algo andaba mal nunca había visto a Nagato tan preocupado.

-Estas bien voy para alla –Dijo cortando la línea

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto ella

-Itachi esta en el hospital, fue muy gravemente golpeando ayer….

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Qué les parecio?**_

_**Les recomiendo que escuchen la cancion :D :D :D**_

_**En el próximo capitulo…..**_

_**¿Qué paso con Itachi?**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Mariposas

**Si que me demore en actualizar , bueno es que acabo de terminar mi primer fic *-* la semana pasada publique el último capítulo de "La enfermera del Uchiha"**

**Bueno sin nada mas que decir el capitulo **

**Naruto & sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto **

**La canción "Como las mariposas" le pertenece a un cantante de mi Pais "Pedro Suarez Vertiz"**

"**Pensar"**

**-Hablar-**

_**Pensamientos(cursiva)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 5: Mariposas **

-No, pero ¿Qué paso?-pregunto ella muy preocupada

-No lose ,por lo que me dijo Kisame parece que Hidan lo golpeo –Respondió el pelirrojo aplastando sus puños de impotencia

-No ,Hidan no…-De pronto recordó lo de la noche anterior. Su silencio lo dijo todo.

-No deberías defender a ese patán!- Dijo Nagato yendo a cambiarse la ropa , para visitar a su amigo

Konan se quedó muda mientras su hermano se iba a ver a su amigo…

La mente de la chica se había vuelto un caos , le costaba asimilar la idea que su novio había intentado regalarla a su amigo. Itachi la había salvado pero ahora se encontraba herido, con cara lo vería después de cómo lo trato. Trataba de tranquilizarse & armarse de valor para visitarlo.

**(…)**

Habían pasado 3 horas en las que Konan se bañó para sacar esa suciedad que sentía al recodar a Kakuzu tocándola ,se cambio se puso un polo lila & un jean negro. Justo cuando se iba dignar a salir suena su teléfono celular .

Rin rin….

-Hola?-Contesto

-Sueltas una sola palabra ,el Uchiha no sobrevive….

-¿Qué? ¿Hidan?

-Estas advertida- Dijo cortando

-Si que fui estúpida –Se dijo asi misma tomando su cartera salió de su casa.

Iba caminando por la calla rumbo al hospital, la nostalgia la alcanzo ver mariposas en el parque que estaba rumbo al hospital.

-Es cierto, el me lo dijo con esa canción….

_Akatsuki había alcanzado una excelente acogida desde aquel día que tocaron en el garaje de Yahiko. Los chico estaban algo ánimos pues no pensaron tener ese éxitos, incluso el escuchar alguno de sus amigos cantar su canción los llenaba de una satisfacción tremenda._

_-Chicos les dije que seriamos un existo –Hablo el líder Pain con una cerveza en mano-Salud ,por Akatsuki & su "Mal ejemplo"_

_-Salud! –Respondieron los integrantes _

_-Onii-san –Dijo Konan entrando a la sala -¿Cuándo tendrá una segunda canción?_

_-Buena pregunta –Respondió Alegre Yahiko – Itachi ¿Cuánto demoraras?_

_-Lo tenga que demorar, no es fácil –Dijo el Uchiha _

_-Eres un amargado Itachi –Comento Shard _

_-Si, eres un amargo –Agrego Konan con un gesto de molestia _

_-Bah! Dame una semana –Respondió el Uchiha bebiendo._

_ hermana tiene mucho control sobre Itachi –Dijo Kisame burlándose_

_-Jajajaja- Las carcajadas de Yahiko & Nagato se hicieron sentir & aumentaron aún más al ver irritado al Uchiha _

Konan llegue al hospital con algo de nostalgia, se armó de valor para entrar.

-"Que le diré, ¿Gracias? No ,no después de cómo lo trate …el siempre fue muy atento conmigo…"-Pensaba la chica de los ojos ámbares mientras se acercaba a recepción.

-Buenos días señorita- Saludo la recepciones -¿Tiene cita?

-No, estoy de visita- Respondió tímida ella.

-Muy bien, déjame ver –Dijo acercándose a la computadora -¿Cuál es el nombre del paciente?

-Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi

-Déjeme ver –Dijo acomodándose los lentes –Si, si esta. Llegó anoche gravemente golpeando ,pero está estable.

-Eso me alegra, puedo verlo?

-Si, pero su habitación está llena –Respondió la recepcionista –Tiene que esperar que alguna de las visitas salga

-Podría decirles que estoy aquí

-Si , por favor espere por allá- Indico una pequeña sala de espera

Ella fue hacia uno de los sofás que daba hacia la ventana a esperar, la angustia aumentaba con el pasar del tiempo. ¿El estará molesto con ella? Esa preguntaba provocaba un caos en su mente, se sentía tan estúpida por confiar en Hidan & haber rechazo de esa manera Itachi por proteger a ese patán.

-Por qué siento este nudo en el pecho…

_En aquel tiempo, luego de esa semana de plazo para la 2da canción de la banda ya había concluido e Itachi ya la había terminado, pero ese domingo en la casa de Yahiko nadie fue al ensayo._

_-Konan-Saludo Itachi irritado ya que llegaba media hora esperando que llegaran, ella baja de su habitación _

_-Hola Itachi- Saludo sonriente –Yahiko salió con Nagato desde temprano pensé que fueron contigo_

_-Ese par…-Murmuro el Uchiha conteniendo las ganas de reventar la guitarra acústica que llevaba _

_-¿Terminaste la canción?-Pregunto ella sentándose a su lado -¿Puedo escucharla?_

_-Si…-Respondió el cuervo empezando a tocar…_

_Empezaron a sonar leves acordes de la guitarra del Uchiha , mientras la ojiambar sonreía. Él Uchiha empezó a cantar_

_Como las mariposas__  
__Hermosa te veo venir__  
__Esas piernas preciosas, ah__  
__Son toditas para mí__  
__Dime cosas graciosas__  
__Tú sabes hacerme reír__  
__Cintura deliciosa, ah__  
__Quiero morir junto a ti_

_Ella sonriera, la canción era suave pero muy linda era completamente distinta a "Mal ejemplo "parecía como si fuese para ella…._

_Uh, me enamoro, me enamoro de ella__  
__Tanto que disparo y llego a las estrellas__  
__No me alcanza memoria__  
__Para poder resistir__  
__Los espasmos de gloria, ah__  
__Que tú me haces sentir__  
__Quiero que muerdas mi boca__  
__Quiero que me hagas sufrir__  
__Quiero verte muy loca, ah__  
__Que tú me haces sentir_

_-de ¿Quién estás enamorado?-Pregunto Konan mientras el no paraba de tocar los acordes _

_Uh, me enamoro, me enamoro de ella__  
__Tanto que disparo y llego a las estrellas__  
__Vienes y vas frente a mi mujer preciosa__  
__Mi sangre ya va a hervir__  
__Mis manos ya se frotan__  
__Tus imágenes flotan__  
__Vienen y van frente a mí_

_-y bien ¿Te gusto?-Pregunto el uchiha bajando la guitarra _

_-Me gusto…-Dijo ella levemente sonrojada -¿Estás enamorado?_

_-Se nota mucho?-Bromeo el sin dejar de observar esos ojos ámbares en los que se perdía ._

_-A mí me gusto-Se escuchó una voz entrar a la sala - ¿Cómo se llama?_

_-Hasta que por fin se aparecen –Dijo el Uchiha al ver entrar a los otros miembros de la banda_

_-No queríamos interrumpir el lindo momento –Dijo Kisame_

_-¿Cómo se llama?-Pregunto Nagato_

_-Es muy linda, me gustó mucho –Dijo Konan levantándose -¿Cómo se llama ?_

_-"Como las mariposas"_

(…)

Habían pasado 30 minutos, luego de eso Nagato salió de la habitación. La recepcionista le informo a Konan que podía entrar. Ella entro a la habitación, inmediatamente salieron Kisame, & dos chicas que estaban dentro junto con el & su hermano.

-Itachi…

-Hola –Dijo el como si nada pasara

-Tu…yoo…lo siento por mi culpa estas así –Dijo ella sin darle la cara –Perdóname….

-Relájate –Respondió el Uchiha muy sereno- Eh recibido peores golpizas

-Pero no, no entiendes que por mi culpa estas aquí

-Eres algo dramática, no podía dejar que pase nada

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto

El sonrió…

-Por qué yo te cuidare

Ella se acercó a su cama donde él estaba sentando & le dio un abrazo, el correspondió.

-Gracias –Dijo Konan- ¿te puedo pedir algo?-Pregunto

-Dime.

-¿Esa canción era…?

- Uh, me enamoro, me enamoro de ella Tanto que disparo y llego a las estrellas Vienes y vas frente a mi mujer preciosa Mi sangre ya va a hervir Mis manos ya se frotan Tus imágenes flotan Vienen y van frente a mí… -El silencio se hizo presente después de la canción , ella lo tomo por sus mejillas, le dedico una sonrisa y lo beso._  
_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Que les pareció?**

**La canción pueden encontrarla en youtube con el mismo nombre ;3**

**En le próximo capitulo comienzan los problemas ...**

**Si les gusto déjenme un reviw **


	6. Chapter 6 : Te odio

_**Si que me demore esta vez xd incluso después del beso, bueno este capitulo no creo que sea de su agrado ya que será algo cruel , lo siento uu**_

_**"Pensar"**_

_**-Hablar-**_

_**Pensamientos(cursiva)**_

_**Los personajes de Naruto ,son propiedad de Kishimoto-sama**_

_**La canción "nuestro destino" es propiedad del grupo de mi país Difonia**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**Capitulo 6 : Te odio**

En ese instante en que sus labios, sellaron un beso que ambos tanto desean, sus corazones se aceleraron….sin poder controlarse, ella se acostó junto a él, el beso se hacía cada vez más profundo, tuvieron que parar para recuperar el aliento, ambos se dieron una larga sabia si contiuar, ella lo desea pero no esperaba esa reacción por parte de el que por su parte estaba recordando lo sucedido el dia anterior.

_-Itachi ¿Estas seguro?-Pregunto el chico con apariencia de tiburón, su amigo había ido a buscarlo a altas horas de la noche, con un solo propósito.-Ella te odia,¿ No tiene dignidad?_

_-Solo cumpliré la promesa –Respondio con acides-Konan no existirá mas para mi._

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Yo seguire , mi camino…_

_-Me parece bien amigo mio_

_-Kisame , no Shark una cosa mas…._

De pronto ,sus manos tan suaves que lo acarician, lo trajeron de regreso al presente, el noto su tierna miraba con un brillo,pero ese no era su destino.

-No sienta pena por mi…

-¿Que?-Ella estaba completamente desconcertada, ¿Por qué le decía eso? – Itachi ¿A que te refieres?

-No te hagas la tonta, porque te haya no significa que tengas que fingir quererme

-No, Itachi no es…

-Apenas ayer amabas a Hidan!-Grito el –No te burles de mi

Una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla levente sonrojada,no sabia que hacer .¿Como podía defenderse de eso?¿Acaso ella en verdad estuvo enamorada de Itachi? ¿Pero entonces sentía por hidan? Su mente se nublo en esos pensamientos tan confusos.

-Yo seguiré mi camino, sé que tú también lo harás…

Las últimas palabras de Itachi , el desprecio que él le tenía la había dejado destrozada por dentro. Pero ¿lo merecía?. Él estaba enamorado de ella pero lo rechazo &desprecio por defender a ese patán que la termino traicionando & prestando.

-No te volverle a dirigir la palabra ,seras un desconocido para mi

Su orgullo hablo, mientras abandonaba la habitación.

-"Esto es lo mejor, tuve mi oportunidad & falle"-Pensó ella regresando a su casa con tristeza –"me vengare de ti Hidan, lo que me has hecho nunca te lo perdonare.."

**(…)**

Una semana había pasado desde que Itachi salió del hospital, un mes desde que Konan e Itachi se alejaron por completo. Hidan & Kakuzu serían haciendo de las suyas pero a Itachi no le importaba & Konan planeaba vengarse de ese patán que se atrevió de amenazarla .Si ella decía lo que paso Nagato se iría antes de lo que habían dicho los médicos .Simplemente ese amor que una vez tubo por él se volvió en odio, un odio tan intenso como el que sentía por si misma.

-Konan….-Mei llamo a su amiga quien se perdía en sus pensamientos-Estas en este mundo?

-ah! Discúlpame –Respondió ella avergonzada al notar un hilo de baba desde su boca hacia la mesa –Lo siento

-Jaja, babosa –Bromeo la chica de la cabellera marrón fuego – Va haber una presentación en la explanaba

-¿Qué? ¿Quiénes?-Pregunto ella

-No lose ,pero ya armaron todo

-Kyaaaaaa! Deiadara & Sasori están en el estrado –Grito una de las chica que seguía en el aula & salió corriendo del aula

Deidara & Sasori eran de los chicos más populares en la facultad de Konan ,pero eran muy reservados por no decir que su arrogancia no les permitía hablar con otros que no sean de su círculo .Las chicas salieron hacia la explanada a observar la presentación.

-Mmmm Sasori ,esto es interesante –Comento Mei con una cara de pervertida al verlo sin polo en la batería.

-"Podría ser que….no , no es imposible"-Pensaba Konan

-Hermanita, pensé que no saldrías –Su hermano Nagato, estaba ahí junto a su madre –Ya va empezar

-¿Nagato?-Estaba muy confundida pero tenía miedo que sea lo que pensaba -¿Qué esta pasando?

-Jaja, han cambiado un poco pero estoy seguro que nos sorprenderán –Dijo el observando –Deidara "El artista" , Sasori "El titiritero" , Kisame "Shark" & finalmente "El cuervo " Itachi Uchiha..

En ese instante Konan solo quería que la tierra la trague, él se había atrevido a revivir lo que ella mas odiaba después de Hidan y de su persona.

-Bueno , espero que les guste la canción –Presento Deidara –Somos "AKATSUKI" & esto es "Nuestro destino"

Las percusiones de Sasori comenzaron seguidas de la guitarra de Kisame & Deidara….Finalmente Itachi tomo se acercó al micrófono mientras observa a Konan a la distancia.

_-Kisame , no Shark una cosa mas….quiero revivir a Akatsuki_

_-No me jodas- Kisame estaba incrédulo- Solo los dos, Nagato está incapacitado_

_-Hable con Nagato hace poco & tendremos el apoyo de Sasori _

_-¿Sasori?-Kisame aún no lo creía – Pero el es "Rarito", no quiero ser acosado._

_-Debes ser más tolerante, también invite a Deidara –Respondió el Uchiha sonriendo –Entre ellos se entenderán, no debes temer _

_-Jaja, entonces es un hecho….._

_-Este será el regreso de Akatsuki- Concluyo el Uchiha_

No puedo estar discutiendo,  
cada minuto de nuestras vidas  
No sé que estarás sintiendo hoy,  
pero pareces estar perdida

NOOOOOO!  
YOOOOOOO!

Una pausa se dio mientras que observaba la cara desprecio de su aun amada continuo

Acepta nuestro destino o te arrepentirás,  
yo seguiré mi camino,  
sé que tú también lo harás  
Entiende que al llegar mañana,  
ya no estaré aquí

Espero tanto ésta noche,  
para poder ahogar mis penas  
No necesito un reproche más,  
sólo quiero alcohol en mis venas

YOOOOOOO!  
NOOOOOOOO!

-Eres despreciable….

Acepta nuestro destino o te arrepentirás,  
yo seguiré mi camino,  
sé que tú también lo harás  
Entiende que al llegar mañana,  
ya no estaré aquí

Una pausa se dio nuevamente, mientras el solo de la guitarra de Shark se robaba al público que gritaban despavoridos , tanto como Shark & el artista disfrutaban esa sensación

No puedo estar discutiendo,  
cada minuto de nuestras vidas  
No sé que estarás sintiendo hoy,  
pero pareces estar perdida

-"Esta sensación, la extrañaba este sentimiento"-Pensaba Itachi preparando la última estrofa

NOOOOOO!  
YOOOOOOO!

Acepta nuestro destino o te arrepentirás,  
yo seguiré mi camino,  
sé que tú también lo harás  
Entiende que al llegar mañana,  
ya no estaré aquí

-¡WOOOOOOOOOOOOH!- Los gritos se escucharon…

-Te amo Sasori ¡!

-Kisame eres el mejor

-"Fue divertido"-Pensaba Itachi- Muchachos este es apenas el comienzo

**(…)**

Ambos caminaban por el pasillo, el estaba cansando por la presentación ,era las 6 pm & ella solo quería encararlo , si tan solo se toparan esto estallaría & no tardo en suceder.

-Uchiha…-Se sintió el desprecio

El la ignoro & continuo con su camino

-Te odio….

-Para lo que me interesa….-Fue la respuesta mientras caminaba.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Qué les parecio?**_

_**Si les gusto espero su review xd no quería hacer que peleen pero creo que es muy pronto para que sean pareja , aun esta el misterio de Yahiko**_

_**Nos leemos ¡!**_

_**PD : Me cambie el seuonimo ,antes era Ryukeen ahora es Izumi n.n**_


	7. Chapter 7 : El hermano del cuervo

**Bueno , se que el ultimo capitulo quedo muy corto , pero los recompesare, vamos en el capitulo 7 incluyendo este, bueno me alegro informar que apartir del capitulo 9 empiezare a hacerlo honor a la categoría "M", si saben a lo que me refiero pero quería llegar a esto, Konan aborrece pero quiere a Itachi & el le es indiferente & no crean que me eh olvidado de Hidan lml**

**Naruto & sus personajes no me pertenecen a mi, son de Kishimoto, solo los uso para esta historia sin fines de lucro.**

**La canción "Tal vez" es de la banda Nacional de mi pais "Rezaka"**

"**Pensar"**

**-Hablar-**

_**Pensamientos(cursiva)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo 7 : el hermano del cuervo **_

El gran éxito de la tocada en la explanaba de la universidad ,había generado envidia en algunos mientras que ira en otra chica que aún no sabía que sentía realmente, ella sabía que merecía ese desprecio ,tuvo la oportunidad & la dejo pasar…pero.

-"Porque tuvo que revivir esa tragedia"-Pensaba mientras camina rumbo a su casa de regreso, sintió un poco de nostalgia no quería recordar –No, ya no más….-Se dijo a ella misma.

-Konan….-Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro- ¿Cómo estás?

-Naruto!- Dijo abrazando al adolecente – ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Jiraija Sensei?-Pregunto emocionada

-Esta en casa, solo iba a visitar a Sasuke & Sakura –Respondió el rubio sonriente –El teme a preparado algo & dice ser bueno

-Jaja, aun te gusta sakura , no me engañas

-No! Ella es la novia del teme- Respondió nervioso –jeje yo nunca le aria algo así al teme

-Naruto –Konan se puso seria –Él no lo hizo primero –Recordando que Sasuke sabía que a Naruto le gustaba Sakura antes de se fuera de viaje junto a Jiraija

-El teme es así, el solo vive con su hermano –Defendió a su mejor amigo- Pero bueno, ¿cómo están Nagato & Yahiko?

-Nagato a mejorado, pero Yahiko él ha…..-Naruto noto la tristeza de su amiga ala que consideraba su hermana mayor –Tubo un accidente, horas antes de su primer concierto….

_Aquel dia el 28 de Julio….Rock en el parque_

_El concurso de bandas de garaje mas importante del país, se daría Akatsuki estaba entre los favoritos a ganar el primer lugar & obtener el premio de 1.0000 $$ & un contrato con una disquera, Akatsuki estaba entre las favoritas a ganar, sin embargo…_

_-Muy chicos….-Una voz tenebrosa se escuchó mientras Akatsuki preparaba todo , para salir_

_-Orochimaru…- Itachi , estaba moleste desde hace un tiempo el estaba cobrando cupos ,según el era un seguro contra accidente para la banda -¿Qué quieres?_

_-Muchachos, solo vengo por lo acordado –Respondió el sacándose el sombrero, limpio sus labios con su lengua –Tienen lo del seguro?_

_-Si…-Respondió Nagato, buscando el sobre con el dinero que era necesario._

_Orochimaru era uno de los mafiosos mas conocidos en el medio, con su seguro contra accidente cobraba a todos tipos de bandas, cantantes o cualquier tipo de estrella con futuro._

_-No!- Grito Yahiko, impidiendo la entrega del sobre –Esto lo ganamos con nuestro esfuerzo & trabajo_

_-pequeño, aun no sabes con que te metes…-dijo alzando la mano, su guarda espalda se acerco –Chocolatito , por favor…_

_El tipo era un moreno muy alto, él se refería a él como chocolatito, sonaba algo gay pero Orochimaru también tenía fama de disfrutar la compañía de niños, el especial varones._

_-Si , señor –Respondió el moreno_

_-Estos insolentes no desean pagar el seguro –Dijo con un puchero muy repulsivo –Verán las consecuencias…_

_Orochimaru se marchó dejando a los jóvenes algo preocupados, pero nada impidieria su gran triunfo esa noche ,se juntaron para concentrarse .Mientras tanto en las afueras_

_-Konan, ten cuidado –Dijo Mei tratando de detener a su amiga que trataba como sea estar lo más cerca al escenario_

_-Vamos, tenemos que estar más cerca –Respondió la chica de orbes ámbares ,sonriendo –Yahiko dijo que tal vez nos dedicaba una canción_

_-Jaja, me encantar ser tu cuñada _

_Las chicas continuaron tratando de llegar lo mas adelante posible, pero en su torpeza chocaron con un grandulón & algo obeso tipo, quien parecía molesto._

_-Par de mocosas , tengan cuidado! –Grito _

_-Lo sentimos –Respondieron a un solo sonido, la chica del cabello morado azulino & la del marrón fuego_

_-pero que tenemos aquí….-El vulgar chico, paso sus dedos por los labios de Konan –eres muy bonita para estar aquí sola…_

_-Déjame cerdo!-Grito Konan, propagándole una fuerte bofetada que nunca llego._

_-Maldita zorra- Grito, cogiendo el brazo de ella ,antes que la bofetada llegara a su objetivo –Nadie me alza la mano_

_-Konan!-grito Mei, tratando de ayudar a su amiga pero otro hombre la tomo del cuelo,le labio el ovulo de la oreja provocando que ella gritara.._

_-Que mierda pasa!- Se escuchó una voz imponente, junto a el había otro tipo_

_-Hidan…-Dijo el cerdo vulgar que tenía a Konan -¿Qué pasa?_

_El cerdo aprecia asustado ante la imponente mirada del chico que acaba de aparecer, este lucia molesto…_

_-Deja a esa niña imbécil –Ordeno, inmediatamente Konan & Mei fueron soltadas._

_-Lo sentimos Hidan –Dijeron ellos, parecían niños asustados luego de una travesura._

_En ese instante los tipos se marcharon, dejando a las chicas con sus salvadores .Ella se acercaron asombradas a los chicos._

_-Jaja, vaya eres todo un héroe –Bromeo el chico que estaba al lado de Hidan _

_-No moleste Kakuzu- Respondió- ¿Cómo estan? No les hicieron nada –Pregunto gentil , mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a Konan- Mi nombres es Hidan & el es mi amigo Kakuzu_

_-Mucho gusto –dijo sonrojada –Soy Konan y ella es Mei _

_-Gracias por su ayuda –Agradecio Mei inclinándose _

_-No hay porque, no quería que le pase nada malo a una chica tan linda –Respondió Hidan, Konan parecía un tomate, estaba completamente roja, mientras observa a su salvador sonreírle_

_-Bueno ¿Qué hacían por aquí solas?- Pregunto Kakuzu, ya que no era normal ver chicas de su edad en este tipo de tocadas _

_-La banda de mi hermano tocara –Respondió Konan- Queríamos estar adelante pero parece imposible_

_-hoy es tu día de suerte hime –Dijo Hidan tomándola de la mano, la llevo entre la multitud que al ver que era el abrían un espacio para que pasaran._

_Mei & Kakuzu los siguieron entre la multitud, el concierto estaba ya por empezar & la banda de Yahiko era la 13ava de 15 bandas que se presentarían, cada una tocaría 4 canciones. Aún faltaba mucho sin embargo Konan estaba emocionada, acaba de conocer un chico guapísimo & podría ver a su banda favorita en su primer concierto._

_Una vez que llegaron al frente, se quedaron escuchando las 2 primeras banda, no era tan buenas como se esperaban pero aún faltaba un largo camino por recorrer. Hasta que un celular sonó…_

_-Mochimochi –Contesto Hidan –Si Sr. Orochimaru, está bien _

_Hidan corto la llamada, & llamo a Kakuzu, pero antes de marcharse le entrego un pequeño papel doblado a Konan & las dejaron solas._

_-Nos vemos Hime…._

**_(…)_**

_Había llegado el momento esperado, ella observa contenta la primera fila, sin pensar en lo que estaba por suceder…_

_-Con ustedes la banda numero 13 ¡!- El animador anuncio la banda tan anhelada por ella –Akatsuki! Con su canción "Años menor"_

_La banda estaba en sus posiciones, empezaron rápidamente las percusiones seguidas de la guitarra…pero la voz nunca llego_

_Yahico cogio el micrófono, noto que algo andaba mal se acerco hacia el parlante en donde se suponía que debía estar conectado…._

_[K-Boon]_

_-Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo!_

-Lamento haberte hecho recordar algo tan horrible –Dijo el rubio apenado

-No hay problema Naruto, bueno déjame acompañarte –Respondio ella con una sonrisa –Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿No te molesta?

-No hay problema –Respondió con una brillante sonrisa- De seguro el teme estará con Sakura & no quiero estar solo

Konan enredo su brazo en el de su viejo amigo & lo acompaño a la casa de su mejor amigo, ella siempre lo escucho hablar de el pero nunca lo había visto, por lo que había oído era un "Don Juan" , sin embargo le daba mucha curiosidad .Llegaron a una casa algo grande.

Naruto sin reparo alguno cogió una llave que estaba en una maseta en la puerta & abrió la puerta.

-TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Grito entrando, encontrándose con un puño

-Dobe, no sabes tocar –Increpo el chico de mirada oscura, Konan se sintió intimidada ante la dura mirada del adolecente –Vaya dobe, que hermoso recuerdo me has traído del viaje

-Ah! Teme –Grito el rubio- Eso me dolio mucho- Se quejó con un puchero –Ella es Konan & no es recuerdo!

-Jaja, mucho gusto –Dijo el chico de ojos negro como la noche –Soy Sasuke

-Mucho gusto, soy Konan

El joven Uchiha, examino de pies a cabeza a Konan. Él estaba aburrido de chicas cabezas huecas de su edad, era la primera vez pensaba en meterse con una mayor, pero era inevitable ¿Cómo será en la cama? Era lo que circulaba en su mente.

-Teme , ¿No vendrá Sakura?-Pregunto Naruto sentándose junto a Konan

-No –Respondió el Uchiha sacando una guitarra –Ayer termine con ella, dudo que regrese por aquí en un buen tiempo

-¿Que?-Grito Naruto – Teme! Eres tan , tan TEME ¡! – Naruto estaba realmente furioso

-"Este chico es todo un megaplayboy"- Pensaba Konan observando a Sasuke pelear con Naruto –"Tiene algo que se me hace demasiado familiar"

-siéntate & escucha –ordeno el Uchiha , observando a Konan, empezó a tocar la guitarra

-"Me esta comiendo con la mirada"-Pensó Konan divertida por aquel niño –"Jaja"

-La cancion es de mi hermano, pero la usare para la banda –Explico Sasuke comenzando a cantar

De noche la ciudad  
camino lejos de esta sutuacion  
que me atormenta

Tan solo una vez mas  
quisieras perdonarme  
el pasado me condena

Se que hay una respuesta en algun lugar  
Talvez, talvez, talvez, talvez  
Talvez pueda verte  
talvez pueda sentirme bien

-Wao –Naruto estaba impresionado- Teme eso fue increíble

-Realmente impresionante –Comento Konan, el chico cantaba muy bien

-Dobe, me falta un percusionista –Dijo frio –Quiero que tomes el lugar

-¿Ah?...

Pararon varios minutos mientras que Naruto aún seguía en shock ,Sasuke aprovecho en coquetear con Konan , quien se prestaba ya que le pareció divertido que un niño , se le insinuara.

-Eres todo un halcón, pequeño hermano tonto…

La piel de Konan se erizo…su corazón empezó a palpitar más rápido. Esa voz era de nada mas & nada menos que de….

-Vaya , visita inesperada….-Definitivamente era el

-"Sasuke.."-Pensó Konan levantándose del sillón- ¿Sasuke Uchiha?

-Itachi pensé que llegarías tarde – Dijo el menor de los Uchiha, mientras Konan deseaba que la tierra la trague

Estaba en el nido del cuervo junto al halcón de su hermano.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Tada! Me demore menos en actualizar xD**

**Espero les guste , si le gusta dejen un review e.e Bueno XD nos leemos luego**

**lml**


	8. Chapter : Tentaciones

**Bueno solo por la demora, es que los estudios u.u aparte de la falta de inspiración, bueno apartir del próximo capítulo empezamos con los lemons y la historia dará otro rumbo .Actualizare dejando una semana es decir el próximo capítulo será el 29 de personajes de Sasuke & Hinata de este fic usan la personalidad de "Road to ninja"**

**Comencé un SasuHina , se llama "Como amo a mi suegro", los interesados síganlo también tendrá ItaKonan 3**

**Naruto & sus personajes son Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

"**Pensar"**

**-Hablar-**

**Mensaaje de texto en negrita **

_**Pensamientos (cursiva)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Capitulo 8:Tentacion

Nunca pensé encontrarse en una situación tan incómoda, quien diría que el amigo de Naruto sería nada más & nada menos que el hermano menor de la persona que más detestaba sobre la faz de la tierra. Él cuervo tenía un halcón por hermano , uno que había puesto sus ojos en ella. ¿Qué podría ser peor para Konan?

-Sasuke, que te eh dicho sobre no traer más chicas a esta casa –dijo Itachi , aun sin darse cuenta de quien se trataba.

-Itachi...-La mirada de Sasuke quería matar a su hermano, Itachi tenía una gran tendencia por hacer quedar mal a su hermano, con toda clase de chicas que conocía. ¿Qué?, su hermano para la edad que tenía había tenido mucho mas experiencia sexual que él.

-¡Itachi!- Saludo alegre el Rubio-Hace tiempo que no te veía

Itachi lo vio, con una sonrisa irónica...

-Dobe

-Itachi ¿Tu también?- Grito lloriqueando Naruto mientras observaba a Sasuke.-Teme, tu...

-No fui yo –Respondió el menor de los Uchihas con una sonrisa- Es la primera impresión que tiene alguien al verte .Dobe

-Jajaja- Itachi se burló & luego se dirigió hacia su cuarto ignorando quien podía ser la nueva víctima de su hermano.-Kisame vendrá en 30 , minutos con Neji .Lo acompañaremos a recoger a su prima que llega ,esta noche.

-¿Eso que tiene que ver conmigo?-Pregunto el menor sentándose de nuevo al lado de una Konan muy avergonzada & rezándole a todos los santos que Itachi no notara que era ella, con quien su hermano coqueteaba.

-Neji, no tiene espacio en su apartamento. –Respondió Itachi , mientras subía las escaleras- Se quedara unos días aquí.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta de su habitación , apenas Itachi salió de su vista Konan cogió a Naruto & salió de la casa de los Uchiha.

-Naruto ,¿Por qué no me dijiste que Sasuke era el hermano de Itachi?

-Pensé que lo sabias –Respondió el rubio con una sonrisa zorruna –Jaja ¿tienes algo con el hermano del teme?

-No, jamás con el!- Grito

-Parece que te rechazo….

Una vena se dibujó en la cien de Konan, mientras presionaba su puño, Naruto trago saliva al observada

-Está bien fue una mala broma –lloriqueó el rubio, mientras Konan aplastaba su cabeza con sus nudillos

Luego de torturar a Naruto , fueron de regreso a la casa de Konan en el camino Naruto le contó a Konan , sobre la relación de Sasuke e Itachi :

_Hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando Sasuke apenas tenía 8 años, Itachi se encontraba en el extranjero terminando su primera carrera, durante ese tiempo los padres del Teme murieron durante un accidente automovilístico .Sasuke se quedó con su tío Madara._

_-¿Itachi, donde esta?- Pregunto el menor de los Uchihas_

_-Él nos abandonó, ahora soy todo lo que tienes mocoso _

_-No, el no pudo abandonarme…. El no…._

_El teme termino odiando a su hermano, cuando este regreso le costó demasiado mejorar su relación con él , además su tío Madara estaba manipulándolo luego de un fuerte lucha Itachi recupero la custodia y confianza de Sasuke._

_Luego de unos meses con la herencia de sus padres se pago una segunda carrera y con su amigos formo una banda, donde se enamoro por primera vez…._

(…)

Había pasado una semana del bochornoso momento de konan en la casa de los Uchiha, todo iba bien pero se preguntaba cómo demonios el menor de los Uchihas había conseguido su número, aunque era algo incómodo para ella Sasuke le caía bien, era arrogante incluso más que Itachi pero él era más divertido.

En plena clase de telecomunicaciones, el celular de Konan vibro

**Preciosa, ¿Cómo estás? Yo sigo sufriendo una tortura **

**Sasuke U.**

**Jaja , ¿Cómo vas con Hinata? **

**Tu hermano no te dije que no ligaras con ella?**

**Konan**

**Itachi es perro tramposo, nunca me dijo que sufría de bipolaridad. Al comienzo ella era tímida callada e incluso se desmayó cuando la bese….pero al dia siguiente lo intente de nuevo y pateo al pequeño Sasuke u.u **

**Sasuke U.**

**Lol! Jaja, quiero conocer a esa chica**

**Konan**

Sonrio con malicia de imaginarse al menor de los Uchihas siendo bofeteado por una chica, en ese instante sonó el receso. Al momento Mei ,su amiga se acercó a ella, Mei llevaba unas semanas saliendo con Kisame.

-¿Tienes planes el fin de semana? –Pregunto la pelirroja

-No –Dijo Konan –"Solo planeo vengarme de Hidan , Kakuzu e Itachi"- Pensó, mientras su amiga saltaba de la emoción.

-Iremos a una disco este fin de semana ¿cuento contigo?- Pregunto la pelirroja con una cara de cachorrito recién nacido para evitar que su amiga se negara, tuvo éxito –Perfecto pasare por ti a las 9 , te quedas a dormir en mi casa.

Konan solo deseaba venganza ,no tenía tiempo para el resto. Era consiente que estaba mal pero lo haría ,se rio un poco que se parece al personaje de un anime que se autodenominaba "Vengador", curioso el quería matar a su hermano por asesinar a su Clan y él era la persona que más lo amo. Con ella no sería así los odiaba a los tres por igual: Hidan, Kakuzu e Itachi.

Hidan caería al igual que Kakuzu. Ellos solo tenían en mente algo de una mujer "Sexo" seducirlos sería muy fácil, el problema que haría después "castrarlos" era buena idea pero debía ser más sutil, "humillación" no , no era suficiente para lo que tubo que pasar. "Veneno" ,ok estaba exagerando aunque ese infeliz merecía eso y mucho mas. ¿Cuándo me volví loca? Se pregunto mientras regresaba a su casa. A esperar el dia, ya que era viernes no faltaba mucho. Se relajaría un poco, tal vez hacia un drama de su vida pero ellos pagarían por su **malicia****.**

(…)

Las 11 de la noche, Konan había llegado a la Disco junto a sus amigas, ella se preguntaba ¿Por qué tenia tan mala suerte? Hidan & Kakuzu también estaban ahí y no solo ellos Itachi & Akatsuki se presentaban.

-Mierda…..-Dijo observando al Uchiha guiñarle un ojo.

-Tranquila- Susurro Mei –Solo cantaran y se iran…- Estaba casi seguro que fue una trampa de ella & Kisame , pero aprovecharía el momento Hidan estaba también. Solo tenía ser "Linda".Konan suspiro en ese instante sintió una pequeña vibración en su bolsillo.

**Deséame suerte preciosa. Hinata es con Itachi.¿Que te parece "Cuñadita"?**

**Sasuke U.**

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en rostro, ese chico era muy divertido inmediatamente busco a la chica con la mirada y efectivamente estaba ahí junto al mayor de los Uchiha y un chico de cabello marrón, largo y lacio. La chica llevaba uno short jean azul , un top gris y una chamara lavanda, su cabello era lacio y azulado. Así que esa chica había hipnotizado al halcón

**Asi que ella te abofeteo ¿? Jaja no parece tener carácter. En fin tocaras tu? Pensé que sería Akatsuki….NO SOY TU CUÑADA**

**Konan**

**Jaja, como digas, hable con Itachi y me dijo que tocara, será una canción de el por cierto te la dedicare. Casi somos familia xD**

**Sasuke U.**

Konan se sentó suspirando, terminando la presentación pondría manos a la obra ,se preguntaba si el menor de los Uchiha cantaría igual que su guapo hermano….¿Qué? ¿Guapo? De verdad ella pensaba eso...Eso no puede ser!

La presentación se inició ,Taka tomaba el escenario comenzando por las percusiones :

Todo se ha pasado rápidamente para mi  
Si hablamos de sentimientos tengo fuego para ti  
Todas esas noches en las que me sedujiste  
Poe todas esas veces esta vez que fuerte fue

Eres todo para mi cuando me miras, cuando te dejas tocar.  
Nunca terminare con esto, todo vale nada,  
nada parece importar si tu estas

Y voy conociendo poco a poco todo tu cuerpo  
La mayoría del tiempo quiero estar dentro de ti.  
Si me lo permites me quedare esta noche,  
iré muy despacio y después no parare.

Eres todo para mi cuando me miras, cuando te dejas tocar.  
Nunca terminare con esto, todo vale nada,  
nada parece importar si tu estas

Seré solo tuyo si me pides que me quede a dormir,  
serás mía si me dejas llegar profundo otra vez,  
y fue eres todo para, y fue el resto, eres todo para mi.

Eres todo para mi cuando me miras, cuando te dejas tocar.  
Nunca terminare con esto, todo vale nada,  
nada parece importar si tu estas.

Parecia ser que el talento era de familia, Sasuke se sacó el polo y se lo lanzo a su víctima, la pobre Hinata. Inmediatamente comenzó la música de ambientes, Konan sin pensarlo tomo un cabezo de cerveza y fue con Kakuzu.

-Hola….

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondió con desconfianza, no todas las chicas que casi son violadas hablaban con normalidad con sus agresores.

-Solo bailar, me tienes miedo? –Ella sabia como provocarlo, pero ¿Qué planeaba?

-Amenazas con denunciarme, el Uchiha me golpea .Que planeas…..-Kakuzu no se dejaría engatusar.

-No tengo problemas contigo Kakuzu – Respondió Konan con una pequeña sonrisa –Esa noche quede decepcionada, esperaba mas…

-Ohh, pequeña traviesa –Una sonrisa nauseabunda se dibujó en los labios de Kakuzu –Podemos pasarla bien…

-Claro , me sorprende que seas tan brusco, después de lo que me dijo Hidan….

-¿Qué te dijo Hidan? – Se mostró desconcertado esta vez, ella sonrió. Había caído.

-Pues, que ati- Se cortó para pensar su respuesta- No te gustan las personas como yo, que nos falta algo…

-¿Qué?- No lo creyó al comienzo pero luego –ESE MALDITO ¡!

Kakuzu se fue furioso dejando a Konan ,sola esta tomo otra copa .El alcohol hizo efecto muy rápido porque se sentía asquerosa, ella no deseaba ser asi.

-¿Qué me paso? –Se preguntó mientras una lagrima la traicionada ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? Deseaba venganza sin embargo se arrepentía

-Creciste….

-¿Qué quieres Uchiha?- Itachi era la persona con que menos se quería encontrar – No deberías cuidar de esa niña, tu hermano le podría hacer daño

-Sasuke sabe lo que hace, es el encanto Uchiha –Respondió

-Siempre eres tan arrogante? ¿Qué paso con ese Itachi lindo? –Pregunto ella sin darle cara.

-Te dejare verlo ,si bailamos

Ella asintió, ¿qué más podía perder? Desde que su hermano se fue ella cambio y con el rechazo de Itachi & tracción de Hidan , ya no podía ser esa chica linda de hace mucho.

La cancion era lenta pero coqueta ,poco a poco se apegaban mas…..una gran tentación estaba delante de los ojos negro del Uchiha, esa pequeña boca rozada semi abierta que pedía que la probara, su control se iba, mientras que ella se perdía en sus oscuros ojos como la noche, que podia perder ya nada solo disfrutar el momento de la tentación…

-¿Qué deseas Konan?- Pregunto mientras su cuerpos se juntaban….

-Al chico que me escribio esa bella car….

No termino s oracion, se escuchó un "Kyaaa" Konan reconoció la voz de Mei pero nada romperia ese momento , las tentaciones aumentaron al igual que el calor .El sabor de Uchiha la empalagaba y hacia desear más…..sus amigos en el cuello de el mientras que las de el en su cintura y bajando

-Vamos a un lugar mas cómodo….


	9. Chapter 9 : Beneficios

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo_

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malicia**

**Capítulo 9: Beneficios **

La noche los invitaba a pecar, llegaron al apartamento de Itachi, el que compartía con su hermano menor Sasuke & Hinata , la prima de uno de los amigos de Itachi. Realmente aún era consciente de lo que hacía estaba a punto de tal vez cometer el peor error de su vida, pero ella lo deseaba casi tanto o incluso más que él.

Subieron torpemente las escaleras, Itachi abrió la puerta tirando su chaqueta a un costado, Konan observo su habitación, era negra con pequeñas nubes rojas en las paredes, algunos instrumentos musicales como: guitarra, batería e incluso trompetas .Su cama era eran amplia, sabanas azul oscuro donde la recostado y nuevamente se besaron , cada beso se alargaba más y más, solo se separaban para dar pequeñas bocadas de are y continuar.

Sus lenguas peleaban por el control, saboreaban cada parte del otro, comenzaron a jugar con sus manos también, Itachi subía sus manos por los muslos de Konan ella, abría la camisa de Itachi, deseaba verlo.

-Eres traviesa…..- Ese comentario la sonrojo, Itachi rio al verla apenada.-Eres perfecta…..

Itachi comenzaba a recorrer el cuerpo de su amaba por encima de la ropa, sentía sus bellas formas, ambos estaban extasiados, desean con placer y pasión por el otro.

Konan sonrojada, no quería quedarse atrás, intento sacarle el polo a Itachi, aunque sus tontos intentos no tenían efectividad, Itachi sonrió ante lo inocente de su acompañante, este se sacó el polo mientras levantaba el de ella.

-Eres tan bella- Susurro, mientras pasaba sus dedos por su plano y blanco vientre, los subía en pequeños círculos hasta llegar al broche delantero del sostén morado de Konan, con delicadeza y habilidad los libero.

Sus bellos montes lo hipnotización, comenzó a jugar con los botones que coronaban aquellas bellas montañas. Los piñizcaba con delicadeza, luego lamio. Sabían a gloria un sabor tan exquisito y suculento que erizaba toda su piel.

-¡Ahh!

Konan gimió de placer, el alcohol los había transformado en dos personas distintas, que solo se deseaban una a otra. Ambos querían solo ser uno, tal vez por la mañana se arrepentirían pero ambos se querían.

-I-tachi – Tartamudeo, mientras lo tomaba por su larga cabellera –Te amo…

-Yo aún más- Respondió subiendo desde sus senos, por su cuello y finalmente sellando sus labios con pasión, deseo y lujuria.

Konan se deshizo por completo de la parte superior de su ropa al igual que Itachi, continuaron entre besos. Ambos comenzaron a explorarse un poco más…las manos de Konan se dirigieron hacia cierto bulto entre las piernas Itachi, mientras que el susodicho sobaba la entrepierna de ella con una mano y la otra amasaba sus senos, sus bellos senos que podían hacerlo perder en un mar de placer.

Con mucha astucia Konan logro desabrochar el pantalón de Itachi, mientras que este último tenía ciertas dificultades. Comenzó a bajárselo lentamente en un instante Itachi se quedó tan solo en su bóxer negro, mientras que Konan aun conservaba sus jeans. Ella se sonrojo al ver ese bulto en Itachi.

-¿Qué mieras?- Pregunto con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-N-ada…- Konan se volteo tratando de disimular su vergüenza, sentía unas manos recorrer su espalda para luego abrazarla- T-e deseo – Susurro al sentir sus manos jugar con sus senos, ella se alejó y poco a poco se bajó el jeans, Itachi observaba come apenas se quedaba con sus bragas moradas de encaje, ella se acercó lentamente.

-"Jodidamente sensual"- Pensó el Uchiha mientras ella lo abrazaba tiernamente y besaba.

Itachi la recostó sobre su amplia cama y apagaba la luz, la oscuridad seria su refugio mientras comenzaba a explorar un poco más en la oscuridad, los besos se volvían más fogosos. Itachi se colocó sobre ella, lentamente para no aplastarla con su pecho, comenzó a lamer su cuello mientras baja hasta sus senos, sus sexos chocaban provocando pequeños gemidos de su pareja.

-¡Ahh!¡ahh!¡ahh!. Gimió mientras su cuerpo se contraía, él estaba lamiendo, mordiendo y absorbiendo sus delicados senos, provocándole un placer inmenso.

Comenzó a arañar su amplia espalda, clavo sus uñas hasta poder sentir ese líquido rojo salir de su piel , estaba perdida en el placer, inconscientemente comenzó a mover su caderas, Itachi gruño y comenzó a mover la pelvis , ambos comenzaban a desearse aún más…

-¡Itachi!- Casi grito, trababa de contener los gemidos- has-asme tu-uya…

El pelinegro no lo pensó dos veces, comenzó a deslizar sus bragas por sus piernas. Quedo observando la majestuosidad de su amaba durante una instante.

-No me veas así… es vergonzoso –La susodicha se tapó con las manos, mientras su querido sonreía- tú también….- Señalo sus bóxer.

-¿Eh?

-Ta-ambien qui-ero ve-erte – Respondió conteniendo su vergüenza.

Itachi la beso antes que digiera algo, ella llevo sus manos hacia la prende, pero a diferencia del chico ella lo arranco sin piedad.

-Eran nuevos….- Itachi bufo, mientras devoraba su cuello.-Tendré que castigarte, niña mala

Ella sonrió con malicia mientras se recostaba y jalaba a Itachi de sus cabellos hacia ella, una vez más se besaron, pero esta vez se observaron fijamente, Itachi comenzó a tocar la entraba de Konan con su miembro, ella sentía cosquillas mientras que el trataba de contenerse un poco para no lastimarla.

-Ten cuidado –Dijo ella cerrando los ojos- Es mi primera vez….

Por un instante él se arrepintió, pero luego sintió las manos de ella sobre su miembro mientras lo conducía hacia la entrada, el dio una pequeña envestida mientras ella se retorcía.

-¡Ah!

-¿Esta bien? ¿Paramos?- Itachi se preocupó- ¿Te duele?

-Duele como mierda –Respondió ella –No, pares .Es un dolo rico.

Itachi entro por completo y se quedó así durante unos minutos hasta que ella se acostumbrara a él, después de todo él se jactaba de ser grande.

Comenzaron a moverse lentamente…..

-¡Ah!- Ella gimio

-Grrr – El gruño

Ambos comenzaron a disfrutar el momento, mientras las pequeñas envestidas tomaban mayor ritmo. Ambos disfrutaban el momento hasta que de pronto….

-¡ITACHI NO HAGAS TANTO RUIDO! – Esa era la voz del menor de los Uchiha ¿Ya habían llegado a casa? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban en la recamara?

-Itachi, quiero dormir- El lloriqueo era de la chica bipolar, Hinata.

Itachi suspiro, que manera de arruinar un bello momento, entonces:

-NO JODAN- El grito fue de Konan, Itachi se asombró pero ella lo beso. Sin perder más el tiempo continuaron.

Las estocas del peligro eran más rápidas, mientras Konan se contraía de placer, la noche que inicio con un pequeña venganza por parte de la ojiambar, terminaba con el hombre que amaba , en su cama, en sus brazos.

Ambos estaban por llegar al máximo clímax, continuaron con más velocidad. Hasta llegar.

-¡ITACHI!- Grito ella, sintiendo dentro aquel líquido dentro de ella, suspiro aferrándose al cuerpo del mayor de los Uchiha.-No me dejes…

-No lo are- Respondió mientras acariciaba el cabello de ella.

(…)

Parpadeo un par de veces antes de notar que no estaba sola, tenía un fuerte de dolor de los ojos lentamente.

Esa habitación no era suya, era de un color rojo carmesí oscuro con negro. Volteo a observar a quien la abrazaba y entonces….

-¿¡Itachi!? –Se levantó de golpe, notando su desnudes y la del chico que hace unos días se ganó todo su odio. ¿Cómo llegaron a pasar la noche juntos? , se preguntó mientras Itachi se acurrucaba en sus piernas- Levántate –Exigio

-N-o , déjame dormir un poco más…

-¡Itachi!

-No iré hoy a la escuela, mama- Ella se sonrojo.

-No soy tu madre, soy Konan

-En ese caso, regresa dormimos un poco más…

-No me jodas, ¿Como hicimos esto? Yo te odio – Dijo nervioso – ¡Te odio más! – Grito golpeándolo con las almohadas

-Que fastidiosa eres….- Se levantó, acomodo su cabello –Mmmm, esto será un problema no nos protegimos.

-No, no puede ser….

Itachi se levantó sin darle importancia a su cuerpo desnudo que Konan observaba sonrojada, cogió unos bóxer y se los puso, se sentó a su lado sobre la cama.

-Tómenos desayuno y luego discutimos esto- Dijo sereno, Konan enfurecía por dentro al ver la poca importancia que le dama

¡Dios! Le robo su virginidad y lo tomaba tan tranquilo, ese tipo realmente la sacaba de quicio, este se terminó de vestir y salió de la habitación ella lo siguió avergonzada, ambos bajaron las escaleras.

En el comedor estaban Sasuke y Hinata preparando el desayuno, este era el momento más vergonzoso para Konan durante toda su vida .El halcón la miraba con diversión, mientras la chica de las ojos perla ,se sonrojaba también.

-Buenos días – Saludo Itachi.

-Sí que son buenos –Sasuke sonrió y observó a su hermano –Que mal ejemplo me das ….

-¿Sasuke quieres que reduzca a la mitad tu dinero del mes?- Konan sonrió ante el poder de ser el hermano mayor – Hina, ¿este depravado no quiso pasarse de listo contigo?

- P-ara nada….

Los cuatro se sentaron a tomar desayuno, luego de eso Itachi llevaría a Konan a su casa. Una vez en el auto, comenzó al incomoda conversación.

-Tú me odias- Dijo el Uchiha

-Sí, pero…

-Yo también – Respondió cortándola- Te propongo continuar con estos beneficios…

-¿Qué me crees? ¿Una zorra? –Ella frunció el ceño, le molesto aquel comentario.

-No, solo pensé que eras lista – Respondió sonriendo –Konan, aún me gustas…

Ella se bajó del auto del Uchiha, ante el ultimo comentario, pero su corazón latía rápido, una noche de beneficios, como lo llamo daba inicio a un "ellos".

-Itachi….-Susurro al entrar a su casa- También me gustas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias por sus review a :**

**Asley**

**NaNa**

**Gracias este fic casi pasa a olvidado su no fuera por ustedes, actualizare pronto .Espero que apoyen mi causa. Este fic tendrá 15 capítulos, espero que lo disfruten. Luego comenzare otro fic de esta misma pareja. Por:**

**LLENAR FANFICTION DE ITAKONANS 3**

**Próximo proyecto: One-Shot Te odio, categoría M *-* estreno: 1 de junio**

**._./**

**By Izumi**


	10. Chapter 10 : Verdades

Si que soy de lo peor xd actualizo otros fics y me olvido de verdad se me ha hecho un poco complicarlo seguirlo, no soy muy bueno con el AU y este fic es un AU

Bueno , continuemos con esta historia :3

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo_

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malicia**

**Capítulo 10: Verdades**

Una vez en su hogar, la peli azul meditaba una y otras vez lo ocurrido. Se acostó con Itachi, estuvo a punto de hacerlo con Hidan.

Si , ya había notado que tenía un gran problema con el alcohol ;sin embargo esa no era su principal preocupación. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con ella? No podía creer todo lo que había hecho. Qué clase de mundo malicioso era este. Un mundo que acabo con todos los sueños de su hermano ante los ojos de una pequeña chica ilusionada , un mundo en el cual una persona tan amable como su hermano tenía un enfermedad terminal y un mundo donde la única persona que realmente amaba solo ya debía como algo sexual…

¿Beneficios? Realmente Itachi creía que Konan aceptaría. No se equivocaba pero decirlo de esa manera tan descarada le causaba odio y frustración.

**-ahora debería llamarte one-chan?**

**Sasuke U.**

-"Genial, el hermano playboy de Itachi"- Pensó Konan hastiada, decidió ignorarlo si había algo de peor que Itachi, ese era su hermano.-"¿Qué tendrán los Uchihas?"- Se preguntó –"¿Una maldición?"

-Konan – Escucho –Mei , vino a buscarte – Informo Nagato desde la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Mei?- Pregunto extrañada – Hay bajo.

Rápidamente se cambió de ropa, pues aún seguía con las de la noche anterior. Se observó por un instante en el espejo, completamente desnuda.

-"Estupido Uchiha"- Pensó, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de marcas, hechas por ese cuervo que se apreció de su inocencia, al menos eso pensaba ella .Aunque en el fondo sabía que ella también lo deseaba.

Opto por un pantalón de pijama y un polo manga larga negro, debía tapar su cuerpo ya que gracias a Itachi , todo mundo sabría que "se divirtió anoche". Nagato no era muy observador pero igual, no quería decepcionar a su hermano.

Bajo las escaleras con rapidez, notando a su amiga sentada en la sala esperando.

-¡Konan!- Llamo la peli castaña rojiza- ¡¿Dónde te metiste anoche?!

-¡Calla!- Apenas bajo tapo la boca de su amiga – Dices una sola palabra más de anoche y no vivirás….

Mei trago fuerte al ver la mirada asesina de su amiga, finalmente optaron por subir a la habitación de Konan para platicar lo ocurrido. Lástima que Konan no sabía que contarlo lo sucedido con Itachi a Mei, sería uno de los peores errores de su vida.

-¡QUE USTEDES QUE! – Grito la chica completamente sorprendida

-¡Que te calles!- Respondió Konan sonrojada, golpeo a su amiga.- ¡No hables tan fuerte!

Luego del lloriqueo de Mei, Konan era muy fuerte para ser mujer, continuaron conversando.

-¿Tu y Kisame?- Konan alzo una ceja, realmente no le sorprendía -¿Nada nuevo?

-¡Que cruel!- Dijo indignada Mei –En fin , Kisame estaba ebrio y me conto algo que debería saber…

Mei relato todo tan como Kisame se lo había dicho, Konan no pudo evitar llorar al escuchar cada palabra sobre Orochimaru , sobre Hidan y sobre todo lo que en realidad paso con Yahiko. Cada palabra era dolorosa.

-N-o puede ser….eso… Hidan

-Lo siento- Dijo resignada la castaña-rojiza – Tenias que saber Konan, lo único que podemos es denunciarlos.

-N-o…- Trato de limpiarse aquellas lágrimas de debilidad, no podía permitirse ser débil- ¿Nagato lo sabía? ¿Todos lo sabían?

-Si…

-La policía no interferirá… – Aquel brillo en sus ojos desparecía- Cuando Yahiko murió, solo dijeron que fue un accidente… ese tipo debe tener mucho poder para que con tantos testigos, todo quedara oculto.

-Como no tienes idea Konan….- El pelirrojo entraba a la habitación de su hermana – No era la mejor forma de que te enteraras…

-¡Porque no me dijiste!- Comenzó alterarse

-Era lo mejor… quisimos hacer algo pero ese tipo tiene poder- La frustración de Nagato se reflejaba en sus ojos - No pudimos hacer nada, solo dejar el tiempo pasar

-¿Qué planean Kisame e Itachi?- Pregunto Mei- Kisame menciono algo sobre una venganza

-No lo sé…

-¡No mientas!- La peli-azul perdía la paciencia, se sentía tan engañada ¿Por qué la trataban como una niña?

- Solo sé que Itachi planea algo – Confeso – Pero no quiso involucrarme.

-¿Porque?

-Orochimaru, es el culpable de la muerte de sus padres…- Nagato se tapaba el rostro, sentía que traicionaba a su amigo, pero su hermana merecía saber la verdad –Orochimaru y Fugaku, el padre de Itachi, eran socios; cuando Orochimaru decidió meterse en negocios sucios Fugaku lo abandono, fue entonces que Madara el tío de Sasuke e Itachi, averió los frenos del auto de los uchiha…

-¿q-ue?- ¿Qué clase de mafia era esta? Se preguntó Konan, no podía creer lo que oía - ¿C-omo sabes eso?

- Madara fue descubierto tiempo después y fue preso; sin embargo una vez preso Orochimaru se aseguró que no abría la boca –Trago fuerte – Lo mando a matar… después del accidente de Yahiko ese mismo día.

_-Jóvenes, no se sientan mal lo accidentes ocurren…_

_-¿Tu lo hiciste?- Pregunto Nagato conteniendo sus lágrimas- ¡Asesino! ¡Te denunciare!_

_-¿Enserio?- Sonrió con arrogancia –Jóvenes este es el mundo, un mundo cruel donde gana el más fuerte…_

_-No te saldrás con la tuya…._

_-Esos ojos… ¿Fugaku?- Sonrió con excitación al verlo- ¿Él dijo de Fugaku? Que pequeño es el mundo…_

_-¿Conocías a mis padres?_

_-Jajaja, vamos ahijado… no sabía que regresaste al país –Comenzó a observar a Itachi – Eres igual a tu padre, pequeño Itachi . Espero no termines igual ya comprobaste lo impredecible que son los accidentes_

_Itachi no contuvo el coraje golpeando a Orochimaru, su guarda espaldas se lanzó contra Itachi sin embargo él fue más rápido._

-Eso…¿Porque? ¿Por qué me tomaban por una niña? Yo podía haber hecho algo….

-¡No puedes hacer nada!- Grito el pelirrojo frustrado- Itachi no quiso involucrarnos más, el planea vengarse ya no es nuestro problema Konan

-¡porque! Es nuestro hermano el que fue asesinado –Grito histérica - ¡Tú me viste con Hidan! A pesar que sabias todo.¡No me dijiste nada!

-¡No quería perderte a ti también!- Grito.

Un silencio de desierto se sintió ,Konan no podía comprender que sucedía .Estaba furiosa ,Nagato no era capaz de verla a los ojos y Mei solo observaba mientras notaba la seriedad del asunto.

Konan salio de la casa, molesta pensando en todo lo que ocurria tras sus narices

(…)

[Ding Dong]

-¡Itachi la puerta!- Hablo el menor de los Uchihas desde la cocinar

-¡Itachi-san!- Grito Hinata también.

El cuervo bajo las escaleras fastidiado, ¿Acaso ese par de holgazanes no podían abrir la puerta? Se acercó a la puerta, giro la perilla sin pensar lo que se venía….

-¿Konan?- Pregunto

La peliazul no respondió, solo lo beso haciéndolo retroceder, cayeron sobre el sofá sin romper el beso, poco a poco tomaba más pasión.

Una guerra entre sus lenguas comenzaba, ambos se olvidaron donde se encontraban y comenzó a explorar esos cuerpo que habían sentido por completo la noche anterior. Itachi hábilmente metía su mano por debajo del jean de Konan. Su pequeño amigo despertaba al sentir su piel tan suave y delicada que lo volvía loco.

-¡Itachi-san!- Se escuchó un grito y una bandeja caía al suelo.

-¿Qué paso Hinata?- Pregunto Sasuke entrando a la sala también -¿Konan? Que descaro, me quieren hacer tío en plena sala

Konan se levantó ruborizada, el cuervo tras ella miro con odio a su pequeño hermano, suspiro como si nada pasara

-¿Te quedas a cenar?

-¿E-h?- Konan se desconcertó ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo? –B-ueno….

-Esto me dejara traumas- Comento Sasuke recogiendo lo botado por Hinata

-Si , claro – Respondió Itachi con una pequeña sonrisa – Yo tengo tantos… Sakura, Ino , Karin , Temari ¿Cuáles eran los otros?

-Hijo de ….

-No tengo hambre- Hinata se levantó de la mesa y fue hacia su habitación, seguida de ella iba Sasuke.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras cenaban en silencio, en ese momento el Uchiha rompió el silencio.

-Me llamo Nagato….

-¿Q-ue?- Konan se desconcertó

-Tranquila, le dije que dormirías aquí. En cuanto a lo otro…- Se levantó – No quiero tu lastima…

Por alguna razón, Konan se sintió herida ¿lastima? ¿Qué pensaba el Uchiha?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Una buena noticia , le recupere el amor a este fic lml**

**Lamento la demora en verdad :P nos leemos en el próximo capitulo**

**ITAKONAN DOMINARA EL MUNDO lml**

**GRACIAS A:**

**Yumiko Phantomhive**

**Guest**


	11. Chapter 11 : Se mi novia

Actualización xd bueno le recupere el amor, el capítulo de hoy me gusto n.n lo disfrute xdd

-Dialogo-

_Recuerdo_

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Malicia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Capítulo 11: Se mi novia.

-¿No puedes dormir...?- Escucho un leve susurro en su oído, era la voz de él.

-No…- Respondió tímidamente, estaba avergonzada nunca antes había compartido la cama con alguien, solo con él- ¿Y tú?

-Es difícil explicarlo – Respondió rodeándola por la cintura.

Ambos estaban desnudos en la cama de Itachi , después de la cena estuvieron conversando junto a Sasuke y Hinata luego de unas horas llegó la hora de descansar…. Hinata fue hacia el cuarto de huéspedes, Sasuke al suyo, en el caso de Konan iba ir con Hinata pero termino en el cuarto de Itachi, luego de algunos beso subidos de tono terminaron desnudos tenían sexo y finalmente ambos estaban abrazados conversando…. Aunque lo que sentía uno por el otro era real, el orgullo de ambos no les permitía ceder a solo esos beneficios.

-¿Qué es difícil?- Pregunto la peli-azul volteándolo a ver- Es todo como dijiste, solo disfrutamos los beneficios

-Era más fácil cuando me odiabas….

-¿Qué te hacer pensar que no te odio?- Pregunto Konan –Siempre te odiare…

Itachi solo suspiro, la miro por instante…

-Si las cosas se hubieran dado de otra manera…- Sonrió mientras se volteaba ya para descansar- Serias mi novia, te cuidaría y protegería de todo.

-"Me hubiese gustado ser tu novia"-Pensó la Peli-azul conteniendo las lágrimas mientras dormía hacia el lado contrario.-"Itachi…"

(…)

-Konan…Konan…Konan….

-Dame 15 minutos...

El Uchiha suspiro, se veía muy hermosa con su cabello desordenado, sus ojos cerrados se veía tan tranquila. Sin decirle más nada salió de la habitación a prepararse algo de desayuno antes de ir a la universidad.

-Ohayo Itachi-san – Saludo Hinata ya en la cocina junto a Sasuke- Hoy prepare yo el desayuno.

-Gracias Hinata, si otros fueran igual de colaboradores que tu…-Miro a su hermano, quien solo gruño frunciendo el ceño- ¿No saludar Sasu-Chan?

-Hmph , no le digas así Itachi- Respondió el menor con el ceño fruncido, aún estaba molesto por ventilar su vida privada ante Hinata- "Como demonios me las voy a coger si estás hablando demás"- Pensó, al menos para él era un alivio que aún no cambia de personalidad, ya que la Hyuga ruda le rompería el brazo si se atrevía a hablarle –Buen día.

-Hoy tengo ensayo, llegare tarde- Anuncio el cuervo sirviéndose un poco de café-¿Cómo va todo con Taka?

-También tengo ensayo, según me informo el dobe esa asquerosa serpiente lo contacto –Respondió Sasuke –Parece que todo va bien.

-Ten cuidado

-¿q-ue planean?- Pregunto la muy confusa chica de ojos perlados –Gomen, es que me preocupan…

-Tranquila, disfruta tus días aquí –Dijo Sasuke – La otra semana vendrá Neji por ti.

-De hecho…..-Interrumpió el cuervo- Parece que te quedaras un tiempo más con nosotros

-¿E-nserio?

Itachi solo asintió, en poco tiempo la Hyuga había ganado el cariño de Itachi, si por el fuera mandaría a Sasuke con Neji y se quedaría con Hinata de hermana.

Tomaron desayuno en silencio .Para ambos hermanos era incomodo tener que hablar a escondidas sobre lo que planeaban. Pasaron unos 15 minutos antes que la chica de los ojos ámbares ya bajara bañada y lista. Observo a Itachi terminando el desayuno junto a los chicos.

-O-hayo- saludo

-Ohayo Konan-san – Hinata se levantó dándole el asiento –Enseguida le serviré su desayuno.

-Arigatou- Respondió Konan –Ita-

-Te llevare a la universidad, tienes 15 minutos –Dijo Itachi levantándose – Sasuke lavaras los servicios y no esperaras que Hinata lo haga, ¿Entendido?

-Me haces quedar como un holgazán….

-No ofendería de esa manera a los holgazanes hermano.

-¡Hijo de-

-Tenemos la misma madre, hermanito

Konan y Hinata no pudieron evitar reir ante lo sucedido , ambos hermanos parecían rivales sin embargo se llevaban muy bien, ni bien Konan termino fue con Itachi dejando a los menores solos.

Por instante paso por su mente quedarce con los Uchihas, pero en la tarde ya debería regresar a su casa y volver a ver a su hermano ,se sentía mal por hablerlo tratado mal pero estaba frustrada de ser tratada como una niña ser engañada de esa manera y saber que con el chico que estuvo saliendo pudo ser el asesino de su hermano, la hacía enfurecer. Por otro lado el Uchiha no parecía muy interesado, él tenía algo planeado.

-Sube – Ordeno subiendo a su automóvil- ¿Qué esperas?

-¿Tienes un auto?

-¿Qué no se nota?- Pregunto – También tengo licencia, no te preocupes

-¿Por qué nunca lo usabas?- Pregunto algo confusa

-No tenía a quien llevar- Respondió mientras abría la puerta del garaje.

-¡Es demasiado tacaño para gastar combustible!- Se escuchó el grito de Sasuke desde la cocina.

Itachi frunció el ceño, Konan sonrió divertida y subió al auto del Uchiha .El auto era negro con rojo, muy a su estilo, un "Mustan" clásico.

El recorrido a la universidad fue corto, apenas entraron varias personas comenzaron a verlos y bueno no todos llegaban en auto propio. Sin contar que el líder de Akatsuki se lucia con una chica rompiéndole el corazón a varias de sus fans.

Konan se sonrojo un poco al notar que la veían con odio, bueno después de todo Itachi luego de ese concierto se volvió muy popular como el resto. Ya en el estacionamiento luego de estacionar su vehículo y abrirle la puerta a Konan para que saliera

-Uchiha….

Esa voz era la de Hidan, quien estaba junto a Kakuzu observándolo.

-Buen día Hidan , Kakusu –Respondió sin preocupación alguna- ¿Qué desean?

-¿Qué planeas? ¿Pasar por lo mismo de nuevo?- Pregunto hidan tronándose los dedos. - ¿Konan? Ahora andas con este tipo, vaya perra

-Algún problema….

-Kisame…-Murmuro Kakuzu al ver al chico venir tras Itachi –Hidan , vámonos

-Konan veta – Pidió Itachi a la Peli-azul, quien parecía algo asustada – Vete…

Konan se fue tras Kisama quien se acercaba al lado de Itachi ambos quedaron frente a Kakuzu y Hidan, se miraron por unos segundos mientras Konan observaba desde lejos. ¿Ese tal Orochimaru tenía tanto poder? Aunque no sabía en lo que se metía, ella sentía que debía ayudar a Itachi a vengar a su hermano, pero de que podría servir ella..

-"Itachi…"- Pensó al ver Hidan tomarlo por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba.

Kisame ni Kakuzu se movían, Hidan alzaba su puño para golpear al Uchiha que estaba demasiado tranquilo, al instante que el puño choca con la cara de Itachi, este lo patea en el estómago, Hidan se contraía mientras Itachi volvía a patearlo, Hidan sacó una navaja del bolsillo y comenzó atacar al Uchiha sin embargo Itachi tenía la llave de ruedas de su auto cerca, sin dudarlo lo golpeo en la cara con este.

En ese momento Kakuzu se fue contra, pero Kisame tomo del cuello por la espalda llevándolo al suelo.

-Itachi….-Murmuro Konan al ver lo sucedido.

(…)

Más tarde esa día….

Konan regreso a su casa, se corrió el rumor de que eral a novia de Itachi aunque no fuera cierto, se disculpo con Nagato y esa misma noche Nagato le dijo que irían en la noche a la casa de los Uchihas. Ella acepto sin problema.

Al llegar notaron una escena algo graciosa, al menos para ella.

-¡Que tenías en la cabeza!- Grito Sasuke, seguida por Hinata- ¡Querías lucir Cool frente a Konan-san!- Ahora parecía tocarle a Hinata- ¡Tu dijiste que evitemos encuentros! – Todos estaban rodeando a Itachi quien parecía avergonzado- ¡¿Por qué le partiste la cara a Hidan?!

-Buenas noches –Saludaron los hermanos.

-K-onan…- Hablo Itachi

-Si te veías "Cool"- Dijo sacándole la lengua.

Estuvieron conversando todos después de un rato llegaron los miembros de Taka y Akatsuki , estuvieron conversando sobre el concierto de "Rock en el parque", sin embargo no tocaron el tema de Orochimaru, solo molestaban a Itachi de querer lucirse frente a Konan.

Después de un rato Konan se encontraba en la cocina, juntos a Itachi.

-Te quiero ayudar –Dijo de la nada la chica.

-¿Perdón?

-Quiero ayudarte- Repitió esta vez lo miro a los ojos- No estaré tranquila hasta que paguen lo que le hizo a mi hermano.

-Te dije que no tocaríamos ese tema- Hablo cortante.-No te pondré en riesgo.

-No debería preocuparte – dijo Konan bajando la mirada- Puedes tener beneficios con cualquier otra. Solo quiero ayudar, déjame apoyarte. Déjame ser tu aliada.

-Hmph- Gruño- Solo con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

- Olvídate de los beneficios – Ella sintió un golpe al corazón, a pesar de sentirse usada le dolia el hecho de imaginarlo con otra…- Se mi novia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Iba actualizar el sábado pero no lo termine a tiempo, así que aquí esta

Gracias a:

Itakonanasasuhina : Ya lo actualice, espero que te guste y sigas siguiendo el fic, gracias por leerlo

Karlin-chan : Gracias ya lo recuperare y actualizo dejando una semana :) es que tengo otros muchas gracias por leer y espero que te guste.

VIVA EL ITAKONAN

Izumi


End file.
